Casual
by KayBayBay
Summary: Tony and Ziva have been casualy dating for four months. Then something changes them forever. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Tiva

Setting: Present. Judgment Day happened, but Jenny didn't die, she just got shot and took some time off and Vance was interim director and split the team up.

Spoilers: Through Season 6

Rating: T for now

I don't own NCIS or anything of the like

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please give constructive criticism or praise, just try to be nice about it please! I have been reading faniction for a while, and I decided I should put my writing to the test. Jenny is still alive in this, because I don't like Vance that much. This will be multi chapter, so keep reading on.

_Casual_

Ziva sat in the bathroom of her apartment, waiting for what seemed like the longest five minutes of her life to be over. She never thought that she, Mossad Officer Ziva David, would ever have to do this, especially under these circumstances.

The entire time, she was thinking of only one man. NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He could be charming, arrogant, handsome, annoying, humorous, and infuriating all at once. She always wanted to have something more with him than just casual hook ups, but if that is how she could have him, then so be it.

It all started a few months ago, after a long day at work. The team had just wrapped up a case where a petty officer had been murdered, and his son had been kidnapped. They discovered that one of his fellow petty officers knew the murdered petty officer's deceased wife, and blamed him for her death. They eventually found him and the petty officer's son, and he is now going to rot in jail.

After work, Tony invited Ziva back to his place to watch a few movies and unwind from all the stress caused by the case. They had been watching _The Notebook_ and drinking a few beers each. Tony had his arm around Ziva, and they were watching in comfortable silence, when Ziva spoke up.

"Tony?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe that can really happen?"

"Do I think what can really happen?" he questioned, confused.

"Loving someone so much that no matter how long you spend apart, you see each other once more and fall back in love?"

"Sure, I think it can happen. I've seen it happen."

"Oh," was all she said.

They continued watching the movie, and as the credits rolled by they both turned to each other at the same time. They locked eyes, and no matter how hard they tried they couldn't look away. Slowly, they leaned into each other, and their lips met.

The kiss started gentle, but quickly became aggressive. It was full of passion from the four years of pent up sexual tension between the two of them. They fought for dominance, and finally Ziva gave in and let Tony take the lead.

Somehow they found their way to the bedroom, with clothes scattered on the floor of the hallway leading to his bedroom. That night they slept together for the first time. It was gentle, ravenous, and earth shatteringly good all at the same time.

That is how it all started, some four months ago. Ever since then, they would have casual sex two or three times a week. They never talked about it. Not at work, not while watching movies, not even while lying in bed after. They would say it was amazing, talk for a little bit, and then fall asleep. They would wake up at one of their houses in the morning, go to work and pretend like nothing happen.

Now Ziva was sitting in her bathroom, trying to think things through. As bad as the consequences could be, a part of her still wanted to be carrying Tony's child. But that's when she started to think about the consequences. She was thinking _"What if I'm just another conquest and Tony leaves me? What will my father say when he finds out? What will Gibbs and Director Shepherd do? I hope I don't get fired, or worse, sent back to Israel."_

The five minutes were up, and she mentally prepared herself to see the results. Her life would change no matter what it said, this just decided in which way it would change.

She stared at the test in her hand, with tears in her eyes.

_Positive_

A/N: I know it's kind of short, but I'm still getting the hang of the whole writing thing. Long chapters to come though, don't worry.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading and please review! (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**First off, I want to thank you all for the review on the first chapter. I didn't think I was going to get that many in one day. Thank you all very very much (: I pretty much know what I'm going to do with this story, now all I have to do is finish it up and fine tune it. **

**Because you were all so nice, I'll reward you with a new chapter early. Enjoy!**

_DING._

Tony looked up from the report he was checking to see Ziva walking into the bullpen. He could tell that she had been up all night, and from the look of her blood shot eyes, crying also. "Hey Ziva, what's going on?" he asked, hoping to maybe talk to her.

"Nothing Tony, everything is fine." She desperately wanted to talk to him, but she knew that now was not the proper time. She didn't even know how to put what she was going to say into words. "Hey Tony, want to come over tonight? Oh, by the way, you're gonna be a dad." That didn't seem like it would work out too well.

For the next hour, they continued to work on paperwork from the last week. Gibbs had left a half hour after Ziva got there to get coffee, so it was only Ziva, Tony and McGee in the bullpen. Everything had passed without event, except for the occasional spit ball in McGee's direction, until suddenly Ziva got up and, with her hand over her mouth. Without thinking, Tony got up and followed her into the ladies room. Once inside, he saw her emptying her stomach into a toilet.

"It's okay Ziva, you're alright," he said to her as he held her hair back. Once she was done, he held onto her while she sat in his lap. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It is nothing, I must have a bug or something," she replied. She hated it when he saw her this vulnerable.

"I know it's not just a bug. You've gotten sick almost every day this week. And don't think I didn't notice," he said, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"I am fine. Stop worrying about me." Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"You are not fine, and I'm going to keep worrying about you. Please, just tell me what's wrong." He desperately wanted to know what was wrong with her, and to help her feel better.

"Fine I will tell you. I wanted to wait, and tell you at a better time and place, but I guess now will have to do." She paused for a moment, then stuttered, "I'm…..I'm pregnant."

"Wh…what? You're what?" Tony was truly shocked. He could only remember one time they hadn't used something.

"I am pregnant Tony. I am carrying a child. Our child."

He thought for a moment before speaking again. "Are you absolutely sure? Like, I don't know, did you read the test wrong or something?"

"I took an at home test, but I have an appointment on Friday with the doctor to find out for certain and see how far along I am." She thought he seemed nervous, and she was hoping he could do this and that he wouldn't leave her.

"Oh my God. We're having a baby," He said happily, with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Ziva was shocked and confused. She thought he would be angry at her. "You are not mad or nervous?"

"Well, obviously I'm nervous as hell. I mean, I know we never talked about any of this happening, but honestly I'm extremely happy to be having a baby with you." If he was going to have a family with anyone, he wanted it to be with Ziva. Ever since he met her four years ago, he had been attracted to her. As time progressed, he fell head over heels in love with her. Of course, she didn't know that yet. He didn't want to tell her until he knew if she felt the same way about him, or if he was just another hook up to her.

"You're happy to have a baby with me?" She still didn't know if she could believe him or yet. She genuinely thought he was telling the truth, but she just wanted to be sure he wasn't just saying what she wanted to hear.

"I _guess now's the time to tell her after all,_" he thought. "Ziva, I care about you so much. I think about you all the time, at work, at home, when I'm sleeping, heck everywhere I think of you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I'd never want to start a family with anyone but you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

There, he had finally said it. Now he was worried about how she was going to react to his confession.

Ziva was utterly stunned. She knew that he had feelings for her, but she never knew he felt this way. She had wanted him to say that all along, because deep down, even though she didn't want to admit it, she felt the same way. She didn't know what to say she was so shocked.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked. She hadn't said anything yet and he was worried that he had scared her off.

"No, no, no. You said nothing wrong. I'm just a little surprised, that is all." She replied. "I never knew you felt that way about me." As she said this, she had a smile on her face.

"So, how do you feel about this?" He prayed she felt the same way.

"Honestly, I'm just glad you feel the same way I do."

"What are you saying to me Ziva?" If she was saying what he thought she was saying, he was going to be one happy man.

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you too Tony." And with that, his mouth was on hers. It was a sweet, gentle kiss full of emotion and love. They broke apart when the need for air became too much to ignore.

After they broke apart, Ziva spoke. "I am still nervous Tony. What if I'm a bad mother?

"We can do this Ziva. I know we can. You're going to be a great mother, and I'll be a great father. We're gonna to the best we can. Just know that I'm in this 'til the end now, and you're not gonna get rid of me. I will always be there for you and our baby." He was still high from the feeling of Ziva telling him she loved him.

"I know, and thank you for that. Would you like to accompany me to my doctor's appointment tomorrow? I have already requested the morning off, and I do not think it will be a problem for you"

He was blown away by the fact she would actually ask him to come to an appointment with her. Ziva, the private ninja who never showed emotion or told anyone anything about her private life, wanted him to go with her. He was on cloud nine. "I'd love to go with you. Unless a case comes up, there shouldn't be a problem." He thought for a moment, and then continued, "How are we going to tell Gibbs?"

She hadn't even thought about telling Gibbs about the pregnancy or her and Tony until he mentioned it. "I will have to tell him sooner or later about my pregnancy, and when he asks who the father is, we will tell him the truth. Maybe we can tell him after my appointment?"

"I guess that will work. He's gonna kill us, you know that right? I mean, we broke Rule Twelve. THE Rule Twelve." He was worried about what boss man would say. He didn't want her to get transferred to another team, or worse, sent back to Israel.

"He may, but he still owes me for saving his life and getting his memory back," she said with a smile. She had told him the truth about Ari one night while lying in bed. "We should get back to work, yes?"

"Yeah, or else Gibbs will kill us before we get the chance to tell him, then he'll be really pissed."

**A/N: This chapter was a tad bit longer, I hope you like it. Writing for Ziva is a bit difficult, so I'm sorry if any of this seems OOC. And I'm trying to fit a Ziva idiom in next chapter (: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all again for reading, and the kind reviews. There's a bit of fluff in this chapter, but not enough to rot your teeth out. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

After their incident in the bathroom, Ziva and Tony went back to work until 1730, when Gibbs let them go home. There was no current case, so there wasn't anything that needed to be done, except look over cold case files. Tony had gone home with Ziva, saying that since their appointment was early the next morning, it would be easier if he stayed with her and they left together. Truly, he just wanted to stay with her and make sure she and the baby were alright. He had sent an e-mail to Director Shepherd letting him know that he would need the morning off tomorrow and would be in at noon.

While eating Chinese and watching _The Bourne Ultimatum_ at 2100 that night, Tony's phone began to ring.

"DiNozzo" he answered, not checking the caller ID.

"_DiNozzo, why did I just get a call from the director saying that you need tomorrow morning off? You already knew we were going to be down an agent with Ziva going to her appointment."_ He could tell that Gibbs was not happy about only having Probie for tomorrow morning.

He tried to quickly come up with a reasonable excuse, then thought of one that wasn't a complete lie. "Well, you see boss, Ziva's car broke down today, and she needed a ride to her appointment tomorrow, so being the good friend I am I offered to bring her." Ziva gave him a questioning look, and he shushed her so Gibbs wouldn't hear her.

"_Whatever DiNozzo, you and David better be back here by noon tomorrow or you're going to be back on that ship."_ Tony winced slightly at the memory of being on that ship for four months, away from the team, including Ziva.

"Yes boss, we'll be there at noon. Don't worry about us." And with that Gibbs hung up.

Ziva spoke up, "What was that about?"

"Gibbs called and asked why I took off tomorrow too, and I made up a brilliant excuse, that isn't a complete and total lie, just the part about your car breaking down. And that's completely believable from the way you drive," he was cut off by a punch in the stomach. "Oww that really hurt."

"Drink it up," she said with a devilish smile on her face.

"Suck. It's suck it up," he automatically corrected her.

"Whatever. We have to get to bed anyways, the appointment is at 0800 tomorrow morning." She started walking to her bedroom, stopped, and turned around. "Are you going to be joining me?"

He ran after her to the bedroom, and shut the door.

------

The next morning, they woke up cuddled up with each other at 0600, Ziva's usual wake up time. "Ugh, it's way too early Ziva. How do you do this?"

"Quit your complaining. I'm going to go take a shower. Alone," she emphasized. He pouted for a moment before she continued. "You can sleep for about fifteen more minutes while I shower and get ready, then you can take yours."

"Sounds good to me, sweet cheeks."

After they got ready and ate a quick breakfast, they went to the doctor's office. Although Ziva protested, Tony drove them. He said he was looking out for the health of their unborn child, _"And myself,"_ he thought.

At the doctor's, they were immediately set up in a room, and her OB/GYN, Dr. Hannah Drew, started some tests. She took a blood and urine sample, and then took an ultrasound.

"Well Ziva, from the looks of this ultrasound, you are definitely pregnant. Congratulations!" Dr. Drew said enthusiastically.

Both Tony and Ziva were ecstatic. They had smiles up to their ears. "Can you tell how far along she is doc?" Tony asked.

"Certainly." She looked at the ultrasound picture for a minute before speaking again. "You are about 3 months pregnant, give or take a few days. I would say your due date will be anytime around the middle of December. I will be able to give you a more definite date in a month or two, and be able to tell you the sex of the baby then also. I'm going to prescribe you some pre natal vitamins and schedule another appointment for six weeks from now. See you then," she said in her perky voice, then left the couple to stare at their baby.

"Wow, we made that," said Tony. He was still shocked that she really was pregnant, and the proof was on the screen.

"I know. It is our little miracle." Ziva couldn't help but get tears of happiness in her eyes. After getting their vitamins, an ultrasound picture, and scheduling their next appointment for six weeks later, they left the doctor's office and headed to the naval base.

------

_DING_

Special Agents Timothy McGee and Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked up from the cold case files they were each studying to see Ziva and Tony walk into the bullpen with smiles on their faces. Gibbs being Gibbs, he immediately knew something was going on. He didn't have to wait long to find out, because Tony and Ziva right up to him after putting their bags down.

"Um, Boss, Ziva has something to tell you," DiNozzo said to Gibbs.

"Scardy dog," Ziva mumbled under her breath.

"Cat. It's scardy cat," Tony corrected without missing a beat.

"Whatever. It does not make a difference."

"David, what do you have to say?" Gibbs was getting agitated by their exchange, and could tell something was up.

"Do you think we could talk somewhere more private Gibbs?" Ziva did not want all of NCIS to know she was carrying Tony's child.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say to McGee too Ziver." He just wanted to know what was going on with her.

"Okay. Gibbs, I'm….I'm...um..." She hesitated, trying to find the right words.

"Spit it out already David, I don't have all day." Now Gibbs was just getting agitated.

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone within earshot, including McGee and other agents from different teams, widened their eyes when they heard this. Gibbs was so shocked, he almost spit out the coffee he was drinking. Almost. He would never let anyone see how shocked he really was. But this was Ziva David, the Mossad assassin who could kill you with a paperclip in 18 different ways, having a baby. He didn't even know she had a boyfriend. "You are?"

"Yes. That was what my appointment this morning was about." She could tell that he was surprised, but Tony wasn't observant enough to notice.

"And do you happen to know who the father is, Ziva?"

"Uhhhh….um, you see Gibbs…" She really hoped he wouldn't have asked her, but she knew better that that.

"I'm waiting David."

She looked at Tony, who nodded. "Tony," she replied, her voice shaking as she said it. After she said he, she felt slightly relieved to not be carrying around the burden of telling Gibbs anymore.

McGee started at them with his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe his ears. He must have misheard it, he kept saying to himself. Tony and Ziva, together, no way. That wasn't gonna happen.

Gibbs slammed his coffee down angrily, and then looked at his two agents with piercing blue eyes. "DiNozzo! David! My office, now!" He yelled, and stormed into the elevator, while Tony and Ziva look at each other scared. "Are you waiting for a formal invitation?" he asked when they didn't follow. They got into the elevator, and the doors shut.

**A/N: Mini-cliffy, I know you're all gonna hate me. Don't worry, I should be updating soon. I have most of the next chapter written already, I just have to tweak it.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Wow you guys, 9 reviews for one chapter in one day?! Thank you all so much (: Here's the next chapter, the one with Gibbs flipping out. Enjoy.**

**No, I don't own NCIS. I wish I did so I could get Ziva and Tony together, but sadly not.**

"You two better have a damn good excuse for breaking Rule Number Twelve." Gibbs said once they were in the elevator and he hit the emergency stop switch. He was fuming. He had seen the chemistry between them before, heck everyone had, but he never expected them to act on it. Well, maybe Tony, but he always thought that Ziva was more professional than that.

Tony spoke up. "Boss, there is no excuse for this. Ziva and I have been…" he couldn't think of the right word for their relationship, "together for about four months."

"FOUR MONTHS!!! Damn it DiNozzo. And David, I thought you were more professional than this!" He did not want to have to separate his two best agents.

"I am. Well, I was." Ziva didn't know how to reply to Gibbs accusations. She always prided herself on being professional and not letting emotions show.

"Now you won't be able to go into the field, then you'll need time off. And I still haven't decided if you're even going to be on this team anymore!" Why didn't his agents listen to his rules? They were there for good reasons.

Tony couldn't stand to see Ziva being attacked like this. "Gibbs, it's not all Ziva's fault. Actually, it's probably mostly my fault. And you can't break us apart boss. We're the best agents you've ever had, and our working environment hasn't changed since we've been together."

"Tony…" Ziva started, but was interrupted by Tony.

"No Ziva, let me finish. If you break us up, I quit. I don't trust anyone else watching my back, and now I don't want anyone else watching her in the field except me!"

"DiNozzo, I had those rules for your own good. What if something happens between you two and you have to make a decision in the field that could kill someone? Would you be able to make a rational decision if it involved Ziva? And what if you do something to hurt her? I know your track record with women." By now they were shouting at each other. Gibbs did not want to see Ziva hurt. She was like a daughter to him.

"I'm not gonna hurt her boss. I love her! I would never do anything to her and you know that!" Tony shouted.

Gibbs just stared at them for a moment before he began to speak again. "Okay, I'm going to give you two another chance, but there are going to be some ground rules. They'll be your own personal rules. Rule one, keep it out of not only the office, but the entire building. Rule two, Ziva, from now on you won't go into the field. You can still do interrogations and go down to the lab and autopsy, but no more field work. And when you hit six months, it will be strictly desk work. Don't try to argue with me." He could see her start to open her mouth to protest. "Rule three, DiNozzo, you hurt her and I'll shoot you in the heart."

"Don't worry about that one boss, I won't hurt her."

"And even if he did, I'd kill him first," Ziva said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't doubt you David. Now you two go get Abby and Ducky up here and I'll get Director Shephard and we can tell them all together." And with that, the elevator started again and they all went on their separate ways.

------

After rounding everyone up, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Jenny, and even Palmer were all gathered together in the bullpen. "Okay, guys, you're probably all wondering why you're all up here. Well, Ziva and I have some very big news for you all. Why don't you tell them, sweet cheeks?" Nobody was surprised when he called her sweet cheeks, considering he would say that on a regular basis.

McGee and Gibbs already knew what the news was, but McGee didn't know how it happened or what Gibbs had said in the elevator. He still couldn't believe it.

"Yes, the news is very big. Tony and I are expecting." Ziva mentally prepared herself for the reaction of the team, especially Abby.

"OH MY GOD I KNEW IT!!! I always knew you guys would get together, and now you've got a little mini DiNozzo-David ninja on the way! This is so adorable!" Then she ran up to Tony and Ziva and hugged them so tight they were struggling for breath.

"Abby, I can't breathe, and there's a baby in Ziva," Tony choked out.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry Ziva! Are you okay?"

"Yes Abby, I am fine." Ziva was happy that everyone seemed to be accepting this.

Ducky piped up next. "Ah, young Anthony, you are finally settling down. Congratulations to you and Ziva."

Then it was McGee's turn. "Just what we need, another DiNozzo running around." Ziva gave him the look that said "remember, I can kill you with a paper clip," and he gulped. "I'm just kidding guys, congrats man."

"Congrats, I'm sure you two will have a beautiful baby," Jimmy said.

"Thank you all very much, this means a lot to us," Ziva told them, and Tony wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

"I'm sure this won't interfere with your work, will it DiNozzo?" asked Director Shephard.

"No it won't Director, Gibbs already made sure of that," Tony told her.

"Well then, congratulations to both of you. Ziva just let me know when you need to go on maternity leave." Ziva shuddered at the thought of being off work for three or more months, and everyone laughed.

Jenny was truly happy for her agents, and she knew that they couldn't be happier either. Sometimes, she wished she could have a relationship like that with someone. And every time she did, she always thought of one man, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Thank you Director," both Tony and Ziva said.

Gibbs finally spoke up. "Okay everyone, back to work. We'll be going home at 1700 today, especially you Ziva."

"Yes boss," they all replied, even Ducky and Jimmy.

As Tony and Ziva went to sit down at their desks, they both felt something hit the backs of their heads. "Hey, what was that for?" Tony squeaked

"For breaking rule twelve," replied Gibbs, then he walked into the elevator.

**A/N: I know this chapter was a little bit short, but the last half was more of a filler chapter. Just a warning, there's going to be a lot of fluffy cliché-ness (is that even a word?) for the next couple of chapters, until something big happens, and I have it planned out. I don't know how long it will be, but I'll let you know** **when I figure it out. And I should be updating pretty regularly, considering I had my dance recital on Monday and I only have a few more finals left. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**I feel like a broken record, but thank you again for the reviews. I can't reply to all of them personally, but a few of them I can. To Liat1989, I already have the sex of the baby and name picked out, and they're both revealed in this chapter. Future ADA, thanks for the luck. I got a C- on my chemistry final ): but I still have a B for the year, and I did well on my other two finals, U.S. History and Spanish 2. I'll really need the luck for Algebra 2 though. And a special thanks to KLynn007 and ErikaaDiLante, who have left the most reviews.**

**Wow, that was a long author's note, so I'll get to the story. This is my longest chapter so far, so enjoy (:**

After they left work at 1700, Tony drove Ziva to her apartment (he had driven her to the doctor, so she didn't have her car). Ziva had invited him up, and currently they were watching _The Departed_. Tony, as usual, was doing his best Jack Nicholson impression.

"Tony, may I ask you a question?" Ziva looked up at him from where she was lying in his lap.

"Yeah, shoot." She gave him a confused look. "You can ask," he clarified.

"We are going to be spending a lot more time together now because of the baby, yes?" He nodded, and she continued. "Would you consider moving in with me?"

"Really?" He always thought he would have to be the one to ask her to move in with him, not the other way around. "I would love to move in with you, sweet cheeks."

"Thank you, my little hairy butt. I love you."

"I love you too."

------

_Six weeks later_

"Tony hurry up! We're going to be late for our appointment!" Their appointment was at 0830, and it was now 0800, and the doctor's office was half an hour away.

"I'm coming. Geez, keep your shirt on." He already knew she had that confused expression on her face when she didn't get an idiom. "It's an expression, I know your shirt is already on." He heard a faint "oh" from the other room.

The past six weeks, he had learned that everything they say about pregnant women is true. She had bizarre cravings, such as pizza with pickles on the side, morning sickness, and don't even mention the mood swings. One minute she would be happy and smiling, the next she would be crying over being fat, and the next she would find something to be angry at him for.

Tony came out of their bathroom, and saw his beautiful girlfriend waiting for him. She was wearing a brown top that flowed over her stomach, and dark green cargo pants. She was five and a half months along, and since she was so tiny normally, was now showing. Her hair was down and curly, the way he liked it the best. She had even applied a little bit of makeup, but she didn't need much because of her natural pregnancy glow. Every time he saw her, he would get a smile from ear to ear. He was so happy to be starting a family with Ziva, the love of his life.

They arrived at the appointment at 0830 on the dot, thanks to Tony's faster than ever driving. Since he started spending more time with Ziva, he had started to drive like her because they were constantly running late. When they got there, Ziva said, "I have to use the restroom."

"Again? You went before we left, which was half an hour ago," Tony said while chuckling.

"I am pregnant Tony. I have a baby resting on my bladder. Leave me alone." Tony laughed again as she walked away.

"Is this your first?" asked a man in the waiting room. He looked to be just slightly older than Tony, and the woman who was with him was the same age as him. If he had to guess, he would say she was about seven months along.

"Yeah, it's the first for both of us," Tony replied.

"Oh. This is our second, another boy. I'm Shirley, by the way, and this is my husband Robert," replied the woman with him. "Are you and your wife nervous?"

"Yeah, but I think we can do it. And I'm Tony, and her name is Ziva." He didn't feel the need to correct them about not being married. In all honesty, he had thought about him and Ziva getting married, but he would hold off on that for a little bit, until they were more settled in with this whole kid deal.

"I can tell you really love each other, and that's the basis of being great parents. Are you going to find out the sex today?" asked Shirley.

"Yes, we both want to know." Of all the things they had argued about, somehow they had both agreed that they wanted to know the sex of the baby. She wanted to be able to buy the right color clothes and things for the room, and he was sick of calling the baby "the baby" or "it."

Ziva came back from the bathroom, and they were immediately called in right after. "Good luck," Robert said to Tony.

"Thank you. You too," replied Tony.

Once in the examining room, Dr. Drew put the gel on Ziva's stomach, and began the ultrasound. "Well, Ziva and Tony, everything looks good. The baby is developing normally for five and a half months. I can tell you the exact due date, give or take a few days, if you'd like."

"Yes, could you tell us please?" asked Ziva.

"I would say sometime around December 12."

"That's right around Christmas," said Tony.

"And Hanukah," Ziva reminded him.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Drew interrupted them.

"Yes," they both replied at the same time.

"Okay, give me a minute," and she went back to examining the screen. "Congratulations, it's a health baby boy!" she said enthusiastically.

"Ha, told you! You owe me five bucks Ziva." They had made a bet about the baby. Ziva said it was going to be a girl, but Tony had said he knew in his gut it was going to be a boy. "You are not Gibbs, do not use your gut," she has said to him.

Ziva just laughed at him. "Could we get a picture of him please?

"Yes, certainly. I would like you to come back in another six weeks, and then after that the next time I will see you will be when you deliver. I'll see you then," replied the doctor.

"Thanks doc," Tony said as they were leaving.

------

After getting their picture and scheduling the next appointment, they headed back home. Gibbs had given them the entire day off, because even the criminals had taken some time off it seemed.

While sitting at the kitchen table, Tony asked the question he's been thinking since the doctor's office. "So, what do you want to name our little boy?"

Ziva gave it some thought, and then answered. "Bartholomew Caleb."

Tony almost spit out the water he was drinking, then started laughing. "Bartholomew?! I mean, I like Caleb as a middle name, but Bartholomew? That kid will get made fun of for the rest of his life!"

"What's wrong with Bartholomew? It's a perfectly good Hebrew name, meaning Son of Tolmai. I went to school with a Bartholomew when I was a child in Israel"

"I don't know who Tolmai is, and we're not in Israel, so no. Caleb is a nice middle name though." He wanted a name that had some of his and some of her heritage in it, so their son would always know where he came from.

Ziva pondered for a little while longer, and then her eyes lit up. She had the perfect name, and she knew that Tony would love it. "Anthony Caleb DiNozzo, Jr."

"Anthony? Really? You would really name him Anthony?" Tony was so happy with the thought that she would actually name their child after him.

"Well, you are his father. And it has a little bit of you, with Anthony, and some Hebrew with Caleb."

"And my last name too? Are you sure?"

"I am 100 perfect sure. You are his father after all." As she said this, her eyes twinkled. In a way, knowing the sex and name of their little one made it even more official.

"I love you, Ziva David"

'And I love you too, Anthony DiNozzo. We're going to be great parents."

He smiled back at her. "Hell yeah we are." Then he picked her up bridal style out of the seat she was sitting in.

"Tony! Put me down this instant!" she screamed as he carried her to the bedroom. She was trying to fight him off, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Not happening, baby. I am going to treat you like a queen for the next three and a half months."

**A/N: A lot of fluffy goodness for all you Tiva lovers. I'm a bit angry right now, because the Red Sox (the best team ever) are losing, so if there are any errors, I'm sorry. Also, I am halfway through chapter 10 now, so I'm thinking this story will be about 12 or 13 chapters. I have it mostly written, so if you want updates, please review (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next six weeks passed by without incident, except for Ziva getting bigger. Starting a month ago, she was assigned to strictly desk duty. No going down to autopsy or to Abby's lab with the team and worst of all, no interrogations. As much as she protested, Gibbs and Tony simply wouldn't give in.

"Tony, this is unbearably boring. All I can do is paperwork or make phone calls. Do you know how turn-crazy I'm going?" she complained.

"It's stir-crazy. And I know how you feel sweet cheeks. Just think though, in two months our little DiNozzo will be here and you'll have him to watch over." He smiled as she glared at him.

"Yeah, he better not be like you, or else I will not know what to do."

"Hey, what's so bad about me?" He gave her his best innocent face.

"What is so bad about you? You're immature, can't take anything seriously, and have the attention span of about three seconds."

They kept bickering while McGee just watched, his eyes going back and forth like a tennis match. It amazed him that they could be together for not even a year, yet bicker like an old married couple.

The fighting stopped when Gibbs came in and smacked Tony on the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for boss?" he asked incredulously.

"You two were fighting like cats and dogs," he replied as he walked towards his desk.

"Then why didn't you hit her too?"

"She's pregnant, DiNozzo. I can't hit a pregnant woman." Tony stuck his tongue out at Ziva when Gibbs turned his back, and she returned the gesture. When Gibbs looked back, she put on her best innocent face while he started to talk again. "We got a case. Dead petty officer in Georgetown. Get your gear. Ziva, call Abby and tell her to come up here to wait for evidence."

Tony gazed at Ziva for a little while before leaving. Every night in bed, while Ziva slept next to him with her head resting on his chest, he wondered how he could ever be so lucky. He had his beautiful girlfriend and love of his life, and a wonderful son on the way. He thought his life would never get any better.

After the team left, Ziva called Abby to ask her to come up to the bullpen.

"_Abigail Scutio, forensics expert extraordinaire."_

"Abby, it's Ziva. Do you think you could come up here for a while. The team just left with a case, and they think I need someone to babysit me."

"_I'd love to keep you company Ziva. We can have some girl time."_

"Thank you Abby. I'll see you in a few minutes." Then she hung up the phone. Five minutes later, she heard the elevator ding, and saw Abby sit down at McGee's desk.

"Hey Ziva. So tell me, what's been going on? We haven't had girl time in a while," Abby said in her normal bouncy manner.

"I know, and I feel bad about that. But I have been very busy lately with doctor's appointments and buying stuff for our little boy," she rubbed her stomach as she was talking to Abby. It was the truth, and when she wasn't doing something for the baby or working, she was sleeping or eating. She had been hungrier these past seven months than she had been in her entire life, considering she was now eating for two. And Tony always made sure she took a nap after work, and that she got at least eight hours of sleep at night.

"Oh, I know what I can do to make everything easier. I'll throw you a baby shower! This will be so exciting, oh my God!" When Ziva didn't say anything and just looked at Abby strangely, she started again. "Please tell me you know what a baby shower is."

Ziva had no clue what she was talking about. "Is it when you give the baby a shower? Because that won't really help me until after the baby is born."

"No silly, it's when you have a party and everyone buys you gifts for your little one. I know, we'll go to Baby's R Us, you can pick out what you want, I'll put it on the registry, and we can invite the team, even Ducky, Jimmy, and Director Shephard. And you and Tony can invite some of your other friends, it'll be so much fun!"

After thinking about it, Ziva thought it was a good idea, and may even be fun. "Sure Abby, why not? I'm not doing anything this weekend, so how about we go then, and we can have the party soon after."

"Don't worry about a thing Ziva. You just pick out what you want and I'll plan the entire thing. I'm so excited now!" Abby then left for her lab, most likely planning the baby shower in her mind already.

------

Two and a half weeks later, the day of the baby shower had arrived. Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Jimmy, and Jenny were there, along with a few other NCIS agents they knew. Some of Tony's old friends from Baltimore PD who he still kept in touch with were there, and some women Ziva and Tony had met in birthing class. Even Fornell had shown up.

Tony and Ziva had to admit that Abby had done a great job planning. There were blue and white streamers hanging, and blue table clothes on the tables with white napkins and plates. It was very well decorated, and there were great people with them.

"Abby, this is a wonderful party, thank you so much," Ziva said to Abby as she was hugging her.

"No problem Ziva, there's nothing I wouldn't do for my little nephew."

They had just finished opening gifts. They had gotten a lot of clothes, bottles, books, toys, and other essentials from many people. Even though they told Abby not to get them anything because she planned the party, she still got them a lot of clothes, including Tony's favorite shirt, which said "Daddy's Little Ninja".

One of the best gifts was from McGee, which was a blue "baby book," as he had called it, even though Ziva didn't know what it meant. On the front it had a blank spot for a picture and the name (they hadn't told anyone the name, they wanted it to be a surprise) and then had blank pages to be filled in as he grew up. "How McGeekish of you, Probie," Tony had said, and even he admitted that it was a fantastic idea. He had also gotten them a mobile with the planets and stars on it.

But the best gift of them all was hands down from Gibbs. He had taken time out from making his boat and had made them a crib. It was made out of pine wood, and when the baby was older, it could be converted from a crib to a bed by taking down the walls of the crib. When Ziva saw this, she was so overwhelmed she felt tears build up in her eyes.

"Thank you everyone so much, this means a lot to us. It really does." Even though she was still hormonal, she wasn't going to let herself cry over something as small as getting presents from everyone.

A few hours later, everyone had left, and it was just Tony and Ziva in their apartment again. Tony was cooking dinner, while Ziva took a quick nap.

"Sweet cheeks, dinner is ready," he said once he was finished. He had made her favorite, chicken parmesan with ziti.

"Mmh, smells delicious, my little hairy butt. This is one of the reasons I love you, you are a fantastic cook," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Of course I'm going to be a good cook, I'm a DiNozzo!" She only rolled her eyes at him, then they ate their meal in comfortable silence.

After dinner, they were lying down on the couch watching _Finding Nemo_, which was one of Ziva's personal favorites. They were just about to doze off when Tony's cell phone rang, startling them. He was about to ignore it, but he saw it was Gibbs calling.

"DiNozzo," he answered sleepily.

"_We got a lead on the case. Be there in 20 minutes."_ Gibbs gave him the address, and hung up the phone.

"Sweet cheeks, I gotta go. They have a lead on the case." Tony told Ziva once he had his jacket.

Tony didn't want to leave Ziva, and he could tell in her eyes that she didn't want him to leave either. "I should be back later tonight. I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful." Ziva lifted her head up and kissed Tony with all her might. It was caring and needy. Ziva had a bad feeling in her gut about Tony leaving, but she chose to ignore it.

**A/N: Wow, three updates in three days. And it's all because you are all so nice with your reviews. But anyways, I need your advice for something. I need song suggestions. The songs need to be love songs, but nothing too cheesy or overly romantic. Let me know what you have in mind.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Okay, here is the next chapter. Something pretty big happens in this chapter, so make sure to read it. And thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. Happy reading, and enjoy.**

**P.S. Happy belated Father's Day to all you dad's out there. **

Previously:

"_Sweet cheeks, I gotta go. They have a lead on the case. I should be back later tonight. I love you."_

"_I love you too. Be careful." Ziva had a bad feeling in her gut about Tony leaving, but she chose to ignore it._

------

Twenty minutes after Tony left his apartment, he was at the house of their suspect, Petty Officer Christopher Calhoun. In the current case, Petty Officer Matthew O'Neil had been shot in the head, execution style. The team had learned that Officer Calhoun and Officer O'Neil had been roommates at the academy, and O'Neil had slept with Calhoun's girlfriend, Jaila Rodriguez. O'Neil and Calhoun's ex-girlfriend were engaged to be married, and Calhoun wanted revenge.

When the team arrived at Calhoun's house, they heard a woman screaming. Immediately, they barged inside, and saw Calhoun with a gun pointed at the back of Jaila's head, who was kneeling in front of him. Jaila had a blindfold over her eyes, and was screaming and crying hysterically.

"NCIS! Put your weapon down Officer Calhoun!" Gibbs yelled once inside the house.

"No, she cheated on me and ruined my life! She'll get the same thing that her bastard fiancé got."

"Officer Calhoun, my name is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. Why don't you just put your gun down, step away from Miss Rodriguez, and we can talk about this like two grown men." Tony did not want to see Jaila get shot in front of him. She reminded him so much of Ziva, and he couldn't take seeing that.

"You don't understand! I loved her with all my heart, and she just used me! She and O'Neil deserve to be together, in hell!" Calhoun screamed at Tony.

"Officer Calhoun, if you step away from her we can talk. I'm sure it's all just a big misunderstanding," Tony spoke again. As he was about to open his mouth again, a gunshot went off, and he felt something metal rip through his shoulder. He collapsed to the ground howling in pain.

Another gunshot went off, and Gibbs had shot Calhoun square between the eyes, and was now untying Jaila. McGee was already on his phone calling 911, while looking over Tony.

"We've got an agent down at 1783 Mapleton Drive. He's been shot in the shoulder and we need an ambulance now!" barked McGee. After he hung up, he kept placing pressure on Tony's shoulder. He was losing a lot of blood fast.

"Come on Tony, don't do this. You have to stay strong. Think of Ziva, and your son. Do you want him to not have a father?" McGee did not want to tell Ziva that Tony had died.

Tony's green eyes were turning grey, and he was getting pale. As he gasped for breath, he spoke to McGee. "Tell Ziva…I love her…and our son…"

"No Tony, you're too strong for this. You've survived the plague, you can do this."

"Sorry McGee…can't…" And with that, Tony's world faded to black.

------

It was now 0100 in the morning, and Tony still wasn't home, and hadn't even called yet. He had been gone for almost five hours, and Ziva was getting extremely nervous. As she opened her phone to call him, she got a call from Gibbs.

"Shalom Gibbs. What is taking so long, and where is Tony?"

"_That's what I'm calling about Ziver. You have to come to Bethesda."_

"What's wrong? Did Tony shoot a suspect or something?" She prayed that was the case and not something worse.

"_Actually, it's the other way around. He was shot in the shoulder by the killer."_

"No. This is not happening. Tony cannot get shot. He has to be here to help raise our son." Ziva was crying now, something Gibbs had rarely seen or heard her do.

"_I'm sure he'll get through this. I already called Abby, and she's on her way to pick you up, then you two will come here."_

"Okay. Bye Gibbs." After she hung up the phone, she felt her knees go weak and collapsed onto the floor, leaning against the bathroom door. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She kept saying to herself "Tony will not die, he's too strong" over and over again, repeating it like a mantra. She didn't know what she would do if he died, and she had to raise little Anthony all by herself.

Fifteen minutes later, Ziva heard someone knocking frantically at her door. She got up slowly, wiped away her tears, and when she opened the door she saw Abby, with black makeup streaked down her face.

"Oh my God Ziva, are you okay? I can't believe this is happening to Tony," Abby said between her sobs, then hugged Ziva the best she could without squishing her rather large stomach.

"I am fine Abby, and I cannot believe it either. Can we just get to Bethesda quickly?" Ziva was trying hard not to cry again. She hated it when people saw her this weak.

"Yeah, I'm gonna break about ten road rules on the way there." Ziva grabbed her bag and left with Abby.

Ten minutes and many traffic violations later, Ziva and Abby arrived at Bethesda, which was normally a twenty minute drive from Ziva and Tony's apartment. When they got there, they immediately saw McGee waiting for them, and he brought them up to the third floor, where the rest of the team was waiting for Tony.

As soon as the elevator door opened at the third floor, Abby came rushing out of the elevator in search of the team.

"Abby, wait for Ziva. You know she can't run that fast anymore," as soon as the words left McGee's lips, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. A pregnant Ziva was still a scary Ziva.

As Ziva waddled out of the elevator, she glared at McGee. "What makes you think I cannot out run you McGee?"

"I was just looking out for you."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," she said, then walked to where Abby was waiting for them, where the rest of the team was. She saw Gibbs, and he immediately put his arms around her. He could feel her start to cry again.

"Ziva, it'll be okay. He's in surgery now, and should be out within the hour. They'll let us know when they know something." Ziva just nodded against his shoulder. He led her to a seat in the waiting room, and sat down next to her with his arm around her shoulders.

"I should have been there Gibbs. I should have protected him. If you hadn't put me on desk duty, I would have been out there and he wouldn't have gotten shot!" Ziva yelled through her tears.

"And then what Ziva? You would be the one in there, and you're not just looking out for yourself now. You have a baby to take care of. Tony would never forgive himself if he lost you and the baby."

"It's all my fault. I should have been there backing him up." Her body shook from the wretched sobs.

Gibbs just tightened his grip on her shoulders. "Ziva, there was nothing you could have done to save him. This is not your fault, or anyone else's except the bastard that shot him. Don't beat yourself up over this, okay?" She just nodded her head against his shoulder while she kept crying.

About an hour later, a doctor in a white lab coat came out and looked around the waiting room. "Family of Anthony DiNozzo?" he asked.

All six of them stood up. "We all are," Gibbs responded.

"He made it out of surgery, but he lost a lot of blood and is in a coma right now. I'm sorry, Mr.?" he didn't know how to address any of the team.

"Gibbs, and this is Ziva David," he said.

Ziva started sobbing even harder. She needed Tony to wake up and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Can we see him," she managed to say while gasping for breath between sobs.

"I'm sorry, Miss David, but only immediate family can see him for the time being."

Gibbs pulled out his badge and flashed it at the doctor. "Listen, we're conducting an investigation and need to speak to him as soon as he wakes up. Also, Ziva is his pregnant girlfriend and a Mossad assassin, so I'd let her see him if I were you."

The doctor visibly gulped. "I suppose I can make an exception, because these are special circumstances. But only you two for now. The rest of them can wait until tomorrow. He's in room 308."

"Thank you, Dr…?"

"Dr. Samuel Woods," the doctor replied.

"Thank you Dr. Wood," Ziva said, then followed Gibbs into Tony's room.

When they reached the doors of room 308, Gibbs barged right in, while Ziva hesitated a little bit. She was mentally preparing herself for the sight she was about to see.

After a minute, she walked through the doors and saw Tony lying in the hospital bed. His skin was grey and ashen, and he was hooked up to many beeping machines. There were tubes coming out of everywhere and needles poking him in different places.

"Ziver, are you okay?" Gibbs asked her. She had been staring at him with a blank look in her eyes for the past two minutes.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's just a shock, seeing him like this," she replied, and her eyes started to water again. "Damn it, why can I not stop crying?"

"Ziva, your boyfriend and the father of your unborn child was just shot and is in a coma. I think its okay to cry a little bit and show your emotions." Gibbs knew she didn't want anyone to see her upset and weak, but she needed to get all of her emotions out.

"Why should I? Emotions are a sign of weakness, and I am not weak Gibbs!" She spat at him. By now there were tears streaming down her face.

"Because if you keep your emotions all bottled up, you're just gonna explode one day and say something awful at the wrong time to someone you really care about. You're going to be a mother now, and you can't blow up at your kids, they won't understand it. You just have to let your emotions out a little bit at a time." He had moved over to the chair she was sitting in and was hugging her.

"I do not want people to think I am weak though," she said as she sniffled.

"No body will think you are weak for being human. It's a normal human quality."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," he said, then went back to the chair he was previously sitting in. About an hour later, both Gibbs and Ziva had been lulled to sleep by the beeping of the machines.

**A/N: Uh, oh, Tony's hurt. Please don't hate me for hurting him. This is my longest chapter to date, almost five pages long! It had some cute Gibbs/Ziva father-daughter moments, which make you wanna go "Aww." But anyways, make sure you read next chapter to find out what happens, and please review (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Ziva. Ziva. Wake up Ziva." Ziva woke up startled when she felt someone shaking her shoulders. Disoriented, she opened her eyes, and tried to remember where she was. Suddenly it all came back to her, that she was in a hospital, with Gibbs, waiting for Tony to wake up from the coma he was in after getting shot. She had been there for the past two days, and hadn't left Tony's side the entire time.

"What time is it?" She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but if she had to guess, it would have been 0400.

"It's 1000. You've been asleep for almost six hours." Gibbs said, then sipped some of his coffee.

Ziva shot up immediately, wondering how she had slept so long and why no one had woken her up. "Why didn't you wake me? I wanted to watch after Tony."

"You need your sleep, not only for you, but for the baby." Okay, so he had a point.

"How is he doing?"

"Same as last night. A nurse came in at 0800, and Dr. Woods should be in at noon to check up on him." Gibbs didn't tell her that the nurse said that it was still slightly touch and go, and she said it could be days, or weeks, before he woke up. "You really love him, don't you?"

Ziva was taken aback by the abruptness of his question, but she knew that there was no use denying it. She knew that it was obvious she loved Tony, and this was Gibbs, who you couldn't hide anything from. "Yes, I really do." She rubbed her stomach protectively before talking again. "I, we need him back. Our little boy and I. He needs a father in his life."

"He will be okay. He's survived death twice before, I think he can dodge it again." He paused for a moment to look at Ziva. He could tell this was hard on her. She had dark circles under her eyes, and he hadn't seen her so out of it since the undercover assignment when she had to kill Andy Hoffman. She looked like a ghost. "I'm going to go get some more coffee. Do you want anything?"

"I'm okay, but thank you anyways." She knew she should eat something, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold anything down.

"You need to eat Ziva. I'll get you some toast and tea or something." And then he was gone out the door.

Finally being alone with Tony, Ziva took this time to talk to him. She had heard from many sources that patients in comas could hear people talking to them, so she figured it was worth a shot. She took his hand in hers and started speaking.

"Tony, please, you can't do this to me. Or little Anthony Jr. He needs his father, and I need you to help raise him. I love you Tony, please come back. I need you in my life, please, I can't do this without you. I need you back. I love you so much."

For the third time since Tony had been shot, the tears were flowing freely, but this time she had no problem with it. Maybe if Tony hears her crying, he'll wake up, she thought.

"Anthony Jr. has been kicking a lot lately. Especially when you're away. It's his way of saying that he wants his daddy. He misses you a lot, it's like he can feel that you're not here. I miss you too Tony."

------

Three hours later, Ziva was still sitting in the same chair, holding Tony's hand. The only time she had moved was when Gibbs had forced her to eat a bagel he had brought back for her from the hospital's cafeteria. She had been reading a magazine, but had gotten bored with it and started talking to Tony again.

"I know I said all this a little while ago, but it is hard to have a conversation with someone when they can't talk back. Please wake up Tony, we need you. Abby needs you, Gibbs, McGee, Director Shephard, Little Anthony does, I need you. We all need you back. We all love you, and I love you."

"I love you too sweet cheeks," came the strained voice from the hospital bed. Ziva thought she was imagining things. She looked down at the bed, and her eyes widened when she saw Tony staring up at her.

"Tony, you're awake! Oh my, don't ever do that to me again!" She exclaimed. She bent down and hugged him, then kissed him passionately. They finally broke apart when they both needed air. "Hold on, let me go get a nurse."

"Hold on. Can I get some water please?" Ziva poured him a glass of water from the pitcher sitting on the table by his bed and gave it to him. "Thank you," he said. When she went to get up, he kept hold of her hand. "Wait a second, I wanna talk to you in private first before the nurses get here."

"What about?" asked Ziva.

"Those were some really nice things you said to me before."

When he said that, she immediately felt her cheeks get hot and red. "Well, they are the truth. I do love you, and I wouldn't be able to raise little Anthony without you."

Tony noticed that she had a red tint on her cheeks. "Are you blushing?"

Ziva pretended to not know what he was talking about. "Blushing? Of course not, why would I be blushing?"

Tony saw right through her act. "Ziva David, Mossad ninja super chick, is blushing. I must be really charming to get you to blush," he said, then chuckled to himself. He stopped when Ziva hit him in the back of the head. "Hey, you can't do that! I just got out of a coma!"

"I think you will live. Now I am going to get the nurse to check up on you."

After the nurse and Dr. Woods checked up on Tony, Ziva reentered to his room. She had been forced to come home quickly by Abby, much to her dismay, and had taken a shower and changed her clothes. She was still in the clothes from the other day, and was starting to smell like hospital, so Abby had forcibly taken her and driven her to her apartment.

"Hey there Ziva and little one," he said when she walked back into his room.

"Hello my little hairy butt. When did the doctor say you could go home?" She asked the question that had been chewing at her since he had woken up.

"Depending on how well I recover, doc said between three days and a week."

"And you are going to stay here as long as they say, right?"

"Ah, come on Ziva," he grumbled. "You know how much I hate hospitals. I feel fine." He gave her his best "DiNozzo" smile.

"No Tony, I am not going to give in to your charm this time. You are going to stay here and get better until Dr. Wood says you can go home. Do I make myself clear?" She gave him that glare that told him not to argue with her.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"

------

Three days, and much complaining from Tony later, Tony was back at home. Dr. Woods said he should have waiting a day longer, but Tony wasn't having any of that. He got his prescriptions for pain medication and antibiotics to fight off infection, then convinced Ziva to take him home.

"Ahh, it's good to be home," Tony said once he was in the apartment, and was lying down on the couch.

Ziva sat down next to him. "Yes it is. You should rest now though. I'll get you your pain medicine and some water, then you are going to take a nap."

"But Zee-vah," Tony started to complain, but was cut off by Ziva.

"Don't Zee-vah me, Tony. You were just shot a week ago, and were in a coma for two days. You need time to heal and that is final." She had been putting her foot down a lot lately and was being bossy, and Tony had found it a huge turn on.

"All I've been doing lately is sleeping. I wanna do something else, maybe something a little more, I don't know, maybe...strenuous," he winked at her slyly.

Ziva had to giggle at him. Even though he was recovering, he was still the same old Tony. "Tony, your arm is still in a sling because you can't move your shoulder. Besides, I am seven months pregnant and I look like a beached shark."

"Whale. It's beached whale. And you do not look like a whale. You are my very beautiful, very sexy, and very pregnant girlfriend who I love very much. I wouldn't have you any other way darling." He smiled, and then rubbed his hand over her protruding stomach.

"You know that I cannot say no to you now, especially with you being injured and the hormones. You are just taking advantage of me," she said with a smile on her face, to let him know that she didn't mind it one bit.

Tony took her into his arms, one arm around her shoulders, with his other hand still on her stomach. "You know you love it." Before she could think of a witty comeback, Tony gasped. "What was that? Did he just move?"

"Yes, Anthony Jr. just kicked. He can tell that you are here and that you are doing better." Ziva had put one arm around his waist, and her other hand over his hand on her stomach.

Tony bent down so he was eye level with her stomach. "I love you, little man." Then came back up to his normal height. "And I love you, Ziva."

"I love you too, Tony. And Anthony loves you also." They stared at each other for a moment longer, lost in each other's eyes, before Ziva spoke up again. "You know, we really need to start getting the nursery ready. He is going to be here in two months, and all we have done is get the room painted and put the crib in their."

"We probably could have done a lot this weekend, but ya know, me being me, I had to go and get shot." They both chuckled slightly before he continued. "Well, I'm going to be off for the next two or three weeks, and you haven't been busy lately considering you're on desk duty, so maybe this weekend?"

"I think that will be good. We have a lot of clothes and toys from the baby shower, but we still need some more necessities, such as bottles and diapers."

"Okay, so we got a game plan. We'll leave Saturday morning and go to Baby's R Us, get what we need, and get outta there. It's a date."

Ziva started snickering. "I would hardly call that a date."

"It's just an expression, Zee-vah. Jeez, how long have you been in America and you still don't know basic sayings?" He saw the daggers she was shooting his way, and decided to stop testing his luck. "Okay, I'm shutting up now."

"Good. That is a smart choice." She sent him a playful look. "And, as much as I protested it, Gibbs and Jenny are forcing me to go on maternity leave at the beginning of December, which is six weeks away." Tony was going to comment, but decided against him when he saw the angry look in his eyes. "Hopefully by then we will have everything, but if not, Abby said she would help me."

"I like your plan sweet cheeks. I would pick you up and carry you to the bedroom, but I only have one good shoulder."

Ziva just shook her head at him. "I can manage Tony. I am not an invalid, unlike you."

**A/N: I really don't like the very ending of this chapter, specifically the last two lines, but I couldn't think of another way to wrap it up. Other than that, I am pretty pleased with how it came out. School is officially out for the summer, staring the Monday that just passed (: So the next update should be up relatively soon. Also, I have the rest of the story planned out, and it will be fourteen chapters long. I have up to twelve written, but it shouldn't take to long to get the last two done.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so this chapter is shorter, sorry about that, but it's just a filler chapter. However, the end is really important, so be sure to read. **

**Chapter Nine**

Two weeks later, Tony was back at work, sitting in his desk, and hurling spit balls at McGee. He had contemplated spitting one at Ziva, but he knew that even when pregnant, she could still kick his ass from here to Texas. His phone started ringing, and he picked up. He said a few words, then hung up. "That was Cynthia. The director wants us."

"All of us?" McGee asked.

"No, just me and Ziva," replied Tony. "I don't know why though. I hope we're not in trouble for anything. I mean, I know we did have a little bit of...fun...in the elevator last week, but..."

He was cut off by Ziva elbowing him in the gut. "Tony," she said in a threatening tone as she gave him a stern, deadly look that told him to keep his mouth shut. "It is probably nothing. Come on, let's go."

"Director," he said as they walked into her office, "what is this about? Not that we're not happy to see you or anything."

"Please sit down. I just wanted to say that we are all very happy that you made a full recovery." He thanked her before she continued. "Now I know that you two both know this, but your baby is due in about six weeks, correct?" They both nodded then looked back at her. "Ziva, we already talked about this, and you are starting your maternity leave in four weeks."

"I still don't think I need it, but if you say so." She wanted to keep working right until the baby was born, then take off some time after that. She didn't need more time before the baby was due, seeing as she wouldn't be able to do anything anyways.

"This is a very high stress job, Ziva, and I don't want something to happen because of too much stress. Do you know how much time you will need off after he is born?"

"If everything goes to plan and he is healthy, I could be back at work within eight weeks." She knew she would be busy with the new baby, but she did not like not being at work.

Jenny shook her head at Ziva. "You can take twelve weeks off," she saw Ziva start to open her mouth to protest, but cut her off. "It will be full pay, so there are no excuses." Ziva sat back and shut her mouth. "Tony, you may also have two weeks off once the baby is born to help Ziva out, also with pay."

"Wow, Director Shephard, thank you very much." Tony was surprised that he would actually be allowed time off, considering he had just missed two weeks due to his injury.

"Please, call me Jenny. We've worked together for four years now, I think its okay."

Ziva lightly smiled. "Thank you Jenny."

"You are welcome. I have work to do now, and I'm sure you do too, so I'll talk to you later." They said their goodbyes, and all three went back to work.

------

_4 weeks later_

"Whew," Tony said as he wiped his brow, "the nursery is officially ready for a baby."

Ziva just rolled her eyes at him. "Tony, all you did was move the bureau. I did everything else, like putting the clothes in the bureau, cleaning, getting the bedding ready, putting up the mobile…" Ziva had only started her maternity leave three days ago, but she was already bored silly. She had clean the house up and down twice, put the nursery together, washed all the clothes in the house, and rewashed them, even if she hadn't worn them in over three months.

"Okay, okay, I get it, you did a lot. But you gotta admit, that bureau was really heavy," he complained.

"It was not that heavy. I could have moved it if it weren't for the face that I am eight and a half months pregnant."

"I don't doubt you could, sweet cheeks." He looked at the room, and he had to admit that it was beautiful. They had gone with a space theme, to match the mobile that McGee had gotten them. The walls were blue, and on one wall the planets and stars were painted. The pine wood crib Gibbs had made them was against the opposite wall, and the mobile was hanging above it. There was a matching rocking chair in the corner nearest to the crib, and on the wall next to it was the matching bureau.

"We did a good job, did we not?" Ziva asked. She came over to him, and put her arms around his neck.

Tony responded by wrapping his arms around her waist as much as he could. "Yeah, we did." Then he kissed her gently. Even though she was almost nine months along, he still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was currently wearing one of his old grey OSU hoodies and his black sweatpants, because they "kept her warm" in the cold air of the first week of December.

"What are you staring at?" she asked him. He hadn't noticed that he was staring.

"Nothing, just the sexiest, most beautiful woman on the planet." He gave her his trademark DiNozzo, and even though she would never admit it, she swooned a little bit inside.

"Stop sucking up to me. I am already having your baby." She gave him that look that let him know she wasn't mad at him at all.

He laughed at her, and they just looked at each other for a while, not saying a world. He still had one arm around her waist, the other resting on her stomach.

"But seriously, you know I love you more than anything, right?" he asked.

"Believe me Tony, I know. You proved that a long time ago," she replied as she smirked at him.

They had moved to sit down on the rocking chair, and she was sitting on his lap, with her hands still around his neck.

"As much as I love our little Anthony, I cannot wait until he is out of me."

Tony laughed at her again before talking. "But you're not regretting this, are you?" he asked.

She suddenly got seriously as she spoke to him. "No, not one bit. I will admit, I was nervous at first, but now I would not change anything. And as much of an inconvenience being pregnant can be sometimes, I am still going to miss the feeling of knowing that our little one is always safe."

They both fell asleep shortly after, and an hour later woke up from their quick nap. They made their way into the kitchen, and Tony made dinner as Ziva sat at the kitchen table. He looked over at her once in a while, and each time she was smiling.

However, one time he looked over at her, she had a painful expression on her face. "Zi, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I think I'm going into labor."

**A/N: Told you the end was important. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. However, I only got seven reviews on the last two chapters. It made me sad ): and when I'm sad, I'm not motivated to update as quickly. So keep those reviews coming!**

**Special thanks to: Liat1989, melzdog123, TivaIsTheBest, aqiran, ejn10175, and KLynn07, for all of their nice reviews. They make me happy when I see them (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Previously:

"_Zee, what's wrong? Are you okay?"_

"_I think I'm going into labor."_

------

"What do you mean you're in labor?" Tony shrieked. His voice was an octave higher than normal. He was pacing around the kitchen, having completely forgotten about the dinner he had been making.

"I mean I am in labor. My water just broke, and I am about to have our baby!" Ziva yelled at Tony. She felt another sharp stab of pain in her back. She bent over in pain and tried to control her breathing.

"But Ziva, he isn't due for another two weeks!" Tony was extremely nervous. Why was she going into labor early? What if there was something wrong?

"I know that Tony, but I do not control when he wants to come out Tony! He will come out whenever he wants, which apparently is right now!" The wave of contractions left her, and she could breathe normally again.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"I've only had two, but they were twelve minutes apart."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get the car, then we're going to the hospital. Call Gibbs and tell him to call the team and to meet us at Bethesda, I'll call the hospital and let them know we're on our way," he barked as he rushed out the door.

"Hurry up Tony," she said as he was leaving. After taking a few minutes to calm herself down, she pulled out her phone and hit speed dial number two.

"_Yeah, Gibbs,"_ he answered.

"Gibbs, its Ziva. I need you to get the team and meet us at Bethesda as quick as possible."

"_Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?"_ He was worried about Ziva and the baby.

"I am in labor," she said, then another contraction hit her. It had only been ten minutes since her last one. Her contractions were getting closer together, meaning she definitely was in labor.

"_Already? Aren't you a little bit early?"_ He could have sworn she was due on December 12, not December 1.

"Apparently he wants to come out now," Ziva said through gritted teeth. She was trying to control her breathing again, but she was in excruciating pain. "Just call the team and tell them to meet us there. Hurry."

"_We'll be there as soon as we can. Just try to keep calm,"_ he said before hanging up.

Ziva snorted in disbelief. "Okay, keep calm when I cannot breathe I am in so much pain. Right," she mumbled to herself. She saw Tony rush back into their apartment and grab the bag they had packed for the hospital when it was time to give birth. As Ziva was about to walk out of the apartment, Tony picked her up and carried her to the elevator.

"Tony, what are you doing to me?" Ziva shrieked as he carried her.

"I don't want you to walk, sweet cheeks. You must be in really bad pain," he said.

"It hurts more when you carry me. Put me down this instant or I will castrate you," she spat at him. Scared for his manhood, he obliged and let her down carefully. The elevator arrived at the ground floor, and they jumped out and got into the car and made their way to the hospital.

------

"Gibbs! Where are they?" Abby screamed as she ran into the waiting room, past the nurses telling her to stop yelling. She had gotten the call about Ziva and Tony half and hour ago, and had broken almost every traffic rule to get to the hospital. Gibbs was the only one there so far, but McGee, Ducky, and Palmer were on their way.

"They just got here ten minutes ago, they're just getting set up in a room. The nurses still have to check her vitals, and Dr. Drew, her OB/GYN is on her way. One of the nurses said unless things start happening really quickly, she shouldn't be giving birth for a while. We'll be able to see her in a little bit, don't worry." Gibbs saw that Abby had calmed down a little bit.

Half an hour later, the entire team, including Palmer and Jenny, were waiting for news on Ziva and the baby. "Friends and family of Ziva David?" asked a nurse, pronouncing her name the American way.

"Da-veed," all six of them corrected at once.

"Ziva Da-veed, I'm sorry. Are you the friends she said would be waiting for her?" The nurse, who according to her name tag was Maria Cabral, was about thirty years old with brown hair and dark brown eyes. Even though her English was good, Gibbs and the rest of the team could pick up her strong Portuguese accent.

"Yes, that is us," Jenny replied for the group.

"Everything is going according to plan so far. We still do not know why she is delivering two weeks early, but both Miss David and the baby are in good health. If everything stays at the pace it is at now, there should be a baby in another eight hours, give or take. You can go see her now if you would like, she is in room 410."

The team said their thank you's, and then entered Ziva's room.

"Oh my God, Ziva! How are you feeling?" Abby asked as she ran up the Ziva and hugged her.

"I am alright, considering I am in excruciating pain. In the words of Tony, I am 'about to pop.'" Everyone, even Gibbs, laughed at that one.

"Don't worry Sweet Cheeks, in a little bit we're gonna have a beautiful baby boy," Tony said from where he was sitting down, holding Ziva's hand.

"Yes, you are right. Did anyone say when I will be getting the epidural? I really want it," said Ziva.

Again, everyone chuckled. "Probably in a few hours, when you'll really need it, my dear," said Ducky.

"Ugh, I just want to get this baby out of me."

------

Six hours, a lot of pushing, and one broken hand for Tony later, Ziva had given birth to their beautiful baby boy. AJ, as Tony called him ("For Anthony Jr.," Tony said), had come out with tufts of dark curly hair, and had light green eyes. The doctor had said that his eyes would darken up to be the color of Tony's in a couple of months. He was just a little bit small, weighing six pounds, seven ounces, and was seventeen inches long. He had Ziva's dark skin and nose, and Tony's lips and other facial features.

While giving birth, Ziva had been screaming at Tony the entire time. "This is all your fault, why did you do this to me?" and "I hate you Tony," were what she said most frequently, along with a few choice words in Hebrew, which Tony assumed were not terms of endearment, but rather swears. She had squeezed his hand so hard that she had actually broken a bone, but it was all worth it. He had his beautiful girlfriend and son by his side.

Half an hour later, Abby came rushing into the room, followed by the rest of the team. Tony and Ziva had heard her shouting, "Everyone get out of the way, I wanna see my nephew!"

When she saw him, her face lit up. "Aww, he is so adorable. What's his name?" Tony and Ziva hadn't told anyone so it would be a surprise when he was born.

"Anthony Caleb DiNozzo Jr., or AJ for short," Ziva answered while looking down lovingly at her son.

"Aww that is the cutest name ever. May I hold him?"

"Sure," Ziva said as she passed AJ to Abby. "Support his head with one hand and his bottom with the other." She demonstrated to Abby how to hold him.

"Wow, he's so tiny," Abby said while staring at AJ.

"Yeah, well he's two weeks early," Tony said, "But he's still perfect." He bent down and kissed Ziva chastely on the lips.

After everyone had a turn to hold AJ, he was in Tony's arms when he spoke again. "We have another announcement to make."

"Are you guys getting married?" asked Palmer.

"Hold your horses Jimmy, we just had a baby we gotta get settled down first." Jimmy looked down, slightly embarrassed because he always said the wrong things at the wrong times, and Tony continued talking. "Ziva and I decided that we are going to raise AJ as Catholic and Jewish, and when he is older, say ten or so, he can decide if he wants to have a Bar Mitzvah or have his First Communion. We picked the Godparents to Abby and McChristain."

"Guys! You would really pick us? Aww this means so much to me!" Abby was about to give Tony a rib breaking hug, but then remembered that he was holding AJ, so she held herself back.

McGee was just staring at them, shocked. "Probie, say something. Did you forget how to talk?"

"No, no it's not that. I'm just honored that you chose me. I thought you would have chosen Gibbs before me." Tony had known Gibbs longer than McGee, and they had a closer bond, like a father and son.

"It was a hard decision. But no offence boss, McGee is more observant than you, so we had to go with him for this one. Maybe the next one," he didn't get to finish his statement before we was punched in the gut by Ziva. "Hey, what was that for?"

Ziva glared at him before talking. "I just had AJ, Tony. It's going to be a few years before we have another one."

"Yes dear," he mumbled, and everyone laughed.

An hour later, everyone had left, leaving Ziva and Tony alone with AJ. Ziva was currently breast feeding him. Tony just gazed at them, speechless. Right in front of him was on the most beautiful miracles in the world, a mother and son. Ziva looked up at him, and they locked eyes for a minute.

"We did good, yes?" she asked.

Tony walked over to her bed, and Ziva moved over so he could lie down on the bed with her and AJ while she finished feeding him. "Yeah we did. We did great. He's our little miracle." He kissed her, then put his arm around her shoulder. She responded by resting her head on his shoulder.

Once she was done feeding AJ, she snuggled into Tony's embrace more, with AJ between them. "Thank you Tony."

"For what? I'm the one that should be thanking you. You went through the painful labor to give me him. And know that I will never be more thankful for anything else in my life."

"Yes, and I will remember that for when I need it," she smiled at him, then continued. "But if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even have AJ. I love you Tony."

"I love you too darling. And I love you, little man." Tony said as he rubbed AJ's head. They soon fell asleep on her hospital bed. Their first night as a family, Tony, Ziva, and AJ slept in each other's arms.

**Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter. You motivated me to update quickly, so here you go. It will most likely be Wednesday or Thursday when I update next, unless you review a lot and motivate me (:**

**Thanks for reading (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

One month after the birth of AJ, Ziva and Tony were starting to get the hang of parenthood. The first few weeks had been extremely hard on both of them. Like his father, AJ was always hungry, and would cry loudly when he wanted food. He never slept through the night, and would start screaming around 2 a.m. every night, either to be changed, for food, or simply for his mom or dad.

After two weeks, Ziva and Tony had come up with a system for dealing with the crying. Since Ziva was still on maternity leave while Tony had gone back to work, she would get up to take care of AJ. If he kept crying no matter what she did, she would get Tony to calm him down. Even though he was only a month old, everyone could see that AJ was a daddy's boy. He would always stop crying and would start smiling whenever Tony held him.

Ziva and Tony now had the routine down cold. They would wake up at 0600 to AJ crying about something and then go and check on him. As a family they would eat breakfast, and Tony would leave for work at 0700. Throughout the day, Ziva would take care of AJ, and either clean, eat, nap, or bake while he slept during his usual two naps at 1100 and 1530. On Thursdays, Ziva would take him for a walk in the park after AJ woke up from his morning nap. Tony would come home at 1730, unless there was a tough case keeping him at work. However, Gibbs had been letting him off early and being more lenient when he came in late, knowing all too well the struggles of a newborn. They would one of the delicious meals Ziva had made as a family, and then AJ would go to sleep. Tony and Ziva were both in bed by 2200 every night, exhausted from either work or taking care of AJ.

It was New Year's Eve, and since Sarah McGee didn't have any plans, she offered to watch AJ while Tony and Ziva went to the annual NCIS New Years party. She, like everyone else who knew AJ, was completely infatuated with him.

As he was getting ready, Tony was starting to get the jitters. He had decided that tonight, New Years Eve, he would ask Ziva to marry him, in front of all their friends and coworkers. He had already asked Gibbs for his blessing, and he agreed unreservedly. He again repeated his statement by saying that if Tony hurt her, he would indeed kill him, but Tony told him not to worry about it.

In Tony's suit pocked was the ring he had picked out for Ziva. It was a simple ring that had been given to him by his mother while she was still alive. It had been his grandmothers, and she had told him that when he found the right girl to give it to, he would know. The band was 18 karat yellow gold, and it had a one karat diamond. It wasn't set too high, so it wouldn't get in the way at work. He already knew that it would look wonderful on her finger.

Five minutes after Tony was ready, Ziva was dressed and ready to leave also. Even though she only gave birth a month ago, she had lost all of the baby weight. She was wearing a short purple dress that stopped a few inches before her knees. It was strapless, except for two straps that came together in the middle of the bust with a jewel trim. It was extremely tight, and it laced up in the back. She was wearing her hair down and straight and it flowed halfway down her back.

When Tony saw her exit the bedroom, he was speechless. The silver heals she was wearing made her legs look miles long.

"Are you going to say anything, Tony?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"Um…wow…you look…wow," was all Tony could manage to say.

"And you look great as well, _amore mio,_" she replied while smiling. "Come on, we have to get going, or else we will be late to the party."

------

As Tony and Ziva got off the elevator, they saw that the bullpen had been transformed. All of the desks had been cleared off the floor to make room for a large open dance floor. The lights were dimmed, and somehow someone had put a disco ball on the ceiling. There was a DJ booth in one corner, and against another wall there was food and an open bar.

"Wow, they really outdid themselves this year," Tony said as they walked over to the bar, with his hand on the small of Ziva's back.

"Yes, Jenny put a lot of work into it, and Abby helped," Ziva replied.

After a drink a piece, Tony and Ziva made their way to the dance floor. They were joined by Abby with McGee and Gibbs with Jenny. After an hour of dancing, they took a break and went to get another drink. The ring box was burning a hold in the pocket of his suit jacket. It was now 2300, and Tony had an hour until midnight, and we wanted to propose before then. He knew that it was now or never.

"Hey Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony?" she replied as she sat back down at the table they were sitting at. She had just come back from the bar to get them drinks.

Just as Ziva sat down, Tony slid out of the chair and onto one knee on the ground. He was fingering the ring box, without taking it out of his pocket, while he spoke. He was looking into her eyes the entire time. "Zi, I love you so much. You are my beautiful, caring, crazy ninja chick girlfriend and I would never trade you for anything. I know that I'm not the best at commitment, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you and AJ. Ziva David, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tony was glad to have finally worked up the courage to propose. He saw that she had tears welling up in her eyes, and hoped that they were tears of joy.

"Yes, I will marry you," Ziva said as she knelt down in front of him, kissing him hard. They broke apart for barely a second as he slipped the ring onto her finger, then he kissed her again. This time it was more loving and passionate.

When they stood up, Tony dragged Ziva by the hand over to the DJ booth and grabbed the microphone from him. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." He waited for the crowd to quiet down before he continued. "I'm getting married to the most wonderful, beautiful, amazing woman in the world, Ziva David!" he exclaimed, and everyone started clapping.

Tony could hear Abby yelling "Finally!" and other various agents saying something about how cute they were together. Soon, everyone was chanting "Kiss her, kiss her," so he gave them their wish. He put his arm around her waist and dipped her as he kissed her. It was very elaborate, mostly for show. The cheering got louder, and they even heard a few wolf whistles. They broke apart laughing and smiling, and then went back to dancing.

As they were weaving their way through the crowd, Abby and McGee came rushing up to them.

"Oh my God. You're finally getting married! I'm so excited for you!" Abby gushed as she wrapped her arms around them in a bone crushing hug. She hugged them until they were gasping for breath. "Ziva, do you need any help planning? I can so totally help you with anything."

Ziva gave her a genuine, full watt smile as she talked to her. "Abby, it is okay. We will let you know if we need any help."

McGee spoke up from Abby's side for the first time. "Hey, congrats, both of you. I'm happy for you, and I know that you two are in it for the long haul."

"Thanks McRomance," Tony said as McGee patted him on the back.

Soon Gibbs and Jenny came up to congratulate them. "Congratulations, Tony and Ziva."

"Thank you Jenny," Ziva said, then looked over to Gibbs. "So, do you approve?"

Gibbs smirked at her before replying. "Yeah, I approve. Tony had the balls to come to me and ask for permission about a month ago."

Ziva's eyes widened as she looked at Tony. "You have been planning this for a month? And you asked Gibbs before me?"

Tony replied sheepishly, "Well, we just had AJ, so I was waiting until the right time. And I had to ask Gibbs so I could make sure we would still be able to work together. Besides, I know that you and Gibbs have sort of a father-daughter relationship, so I thought it would be appropriate to ask him."

Ziva's face softened after Tony explained his motives to her. "It is okay Tony, I understand." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the lips quickly, before turning back to Gibbs and Jenny. "So, you have no problem with Tony and me getting married and still working on the same team?"

"Well, you already have a baby together, so I don't think there is much else we can do," replied Jenny, and everyone laughed.

Soon, it was time for the countdown to New Years.

"Come on Ziva, it's time for the countdown and ball drop," Tony said as he pulled her from the table onto the dance floor.

"What is the ball drop?" Ziva asked.

"You don't know what the New Years ball is?" Tony was utterly shocked at this revelation.

"No, I have never heard of it before," Ziva said. She had that look on her face that said she was confused about something and was trying to figure it out. She had never celebrated New Year's Eve much, considering she celebrated the Jewish New Year in September.

"It's when you countdown to midnight while the crystal ball in Times Square in New York City drops. When it hits midnight, you're supposed to kiss someone. Jeez Ziva, you've been in this country for almost five years and yet you still don't know what the ball is? What am I going to do with you?" he asked jokingly.

"You can do whatever you want with me tonight," she said seductively, then licked her lips.

"Oh, you just wait until tonight, and I'll have my way with you." Now Tony just wanted it to be midnight so he could get out of there and get back home, with his new fiancé.

"_Ten,"_

"Ziva the countdown is starting," Tony said, then he and Ziva joined in.

"_Nine, eight, seven, six,"_

"I love you Tony," Ziva said.

"_Five, four, three,"_

"I love you too babe."

"_Two, one, Happy New Year!"_

Tony bent down to kiss Ziva passionately as the countdown was over. When they stopped, they looked around to see Abby pecking McGee on the lips. Turning around more, they were shocked when they saw Gibbs and Jenny going at it. "Whoa, atta a boy boss," Tony shouted over to both his bosses.

Tony turned around to talk to Ziva, but was then hit in the back of the head. "Oww, what did I do boss?"

"That was for interrupting us."

**First off, I want to thank you all so much for the reviews on last chapter. I got 11 reviews in a day, which is more than I normally get. Thank you, thank you, thank you (: Secondly, I know this chapter is a bit short, but the next chapter is wicked long. And just so you know, I have officially finished the story, all I have to do is post the rest. And if you motivate me enough with reviews, I will post within the next day. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**The wedding is here! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, with all the planning and picking out dresses. There are links to the wedding dress and bridesmaid's dressed on my profile. Here you go, enjoy!**

_Five months later – June 2010_

It was now the beginning of June, and the wedding had approached fast, the next day to be precise. Tony and Ziva had chosen Saturday, June 5 as their wedding day. After the wedding, they would be leaving for a week and a half long honeymoon. They would spend five days in Genoa, Italy, which is where most of Tony's relatives, including his _Nonno_ and _Nonna_ still lived. Then, they would go to Tel Aviv and stay there for the last five days. Much to Abby's protests, they were bringing AJ with them. Abby tried to convince them that it wasn't a real honeymoon if they brought him, but they said he needed to meet his _bisnonnos_ and his _zaide _David.

When they had first told Eli David about Ziva's unexpected pregnancy and relationship with Tony, he had been less than pleased. However, he soon changed his mind

------

_Flashback – One year ago (June 2009)_

Ziva and Tony were in MTAC, impatiently waiting for the video feed to connect them to Mossad Director Eli David, who also happened to be Ziva's father. They knew that they had to tell him about his first grandchild, whatever the consequences may be.

Five minutes later, the screen popped up, showing Director David's face.

"Ah, _boker tov bat_. This is a nice surprise," he said when he saw his daughter on the other side of the feed.

"_Shalom, aba_. Tony is here also," Ziva replied. Her and her father didn't have the best relationship exactly, but she still had respect for him and knew that he had a right to know about his first grandchild. Ziva was his only living child, and she had always been close to her father as a child, until after Tali's death.

"I see. _Shalom,_ Agent DiNozzo."

"_Shalom,_ Sir," Tony replied.

"Aba, Tony and I have some news to tell you. It is a bit, unexpected, you might say."

"And what would this news be, Zivaleh? Surely it is not bad news."

"No, actually, it is very good news. Tony and I have been in a relationship for the past four months, and we are expecting." Ziva mentally prepared herself for her father's reaction. She knew that he would be upset, with her being pregnant and unmarried, and especially because Tony was not Jewish.

"_Harah! Hishtagata!" _Director David said harshly. Tony knew from experience that those were not loving terms of endearment, but rather swears. "You are pregnant and a _betulah_! This Agent DiNozzo, he is not even Jewish! Oh Ziva, what have you done?"

"Now Aba, I know that you are not happy about my current situation, but both Tony and I love each other, and I know that we will be great parents. And no, I will not come back to Israel. I am staying here in America, so that my child will know his father."

Eli was taken aback for a moment. Ziva had rarely stood up to him. He knew that she must really care about Tony and their child to be this upfront with him. "How long ago did you find out about your condition?"

"Just this past week. I am two and a half months along, due around the middle of December, near Hanukah."

Eli's face visibly softened when he saw the sparkle in her eyes when talking about her child. He just had to make sure someone else felt the same way she did. "Agent DiNozzo, can I assume that you will take good care of my Ziva?"

Tony spoke up for only the second time during the conversation. "Yes, sir."

Eli chuckled slightly. "Please, Director David is fine, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony relaxed a bit. "Okay, Director David. I love your daughter, and I would never do anything to hurt her. And even if I did, she would kill me first."

Eli seemed to be pleased with Tony's response, and took a moment to think before replying. "Ziva, you will be allowed to stay in Washington D.C. with Agent DiNozzo and continue working with NCIS. I am extending the liaison position indefinitely, with the permission of Director Shephard, of course. Just promise that you will visit me in Tel Aviv after the baby is born. I would like to know my grandchild."

Tony could feel Ziva let out the breath she had been holding beside him. "That should not be a problem. _Toda, aba_." She smiled as she spoke to him.

"_Bevakasha_, Zivaleh. And _Mazel Tov_, to both you and Agent DiNozzo. Shalom."

"Shalom," Tony and Ziva replied before the feed was cut off.

------

_Present Time_

It was the day before the wedding, and everything was hectic. Abby, the maid of honor, had convinced Ziva to stay at her house for the night with Jenny, the other bridesmaid. Abby had told her it was tradition for the bride and groom to be separated the night before the wedding, and that the groom couldn't see the bride until the ceremony. Ziva had argued that it was a completely unnecessary, because Tony and Ziva were as far away form tradition as possible, but Abby still insisted. Although Ziva had to admit, it would be nice to have some girl time before the wedding. Again, Sarah had no problem looking after AJ for the night, and would bring him to Tony in the morning.

Tony needed no convincing to spend the night McGee's house, who was also best man. Gibbs would be staying with them also, seeing as he was the other groomsman. While the girls gossiped about everything and anything, including the men, the boys would simply pig out and watch movies. Gibbs, however, would retire to bed early, seeing as he didn't have his boat to work on.

It was Tony's last night as a single man, and he wasn't even sad about it. Having Ziva and AJ in his life had changed him for good. He no longer had the urge to go out and get smashed and pick up random girls at the bar. He hadn't done that in over two years, even before he got together with Ziva. Any girl he met, he would compare to Ziva endlessly, and they would never measure up to her. He had fallen hard, and he knew that he and Ziva would be together until death.

------

_The next morning_

Ziva awoke at 0700 the morning of the wedding to Abby yelling at someone about God knows what. She assumed it was either the florist or hairdresser, and most likely for being late. She did not understand how she could need to get her hair and make up done at 0800, when the ceremony did not start until 1200. However, Abby had insisted that it would take at least three hours to get ready, then there would be extra time in case something went wrong and to get to the ceremony sight.

After a very heated debate, Ziva and Tony had come to a compromise on the location of the wedding. They would get married in a Catholic Church, Our Lady of Hope, and there would be a rabbi present. There would be common Catholic traditions, and some Jewish traditions, also. Neither Ziva nor Tony were very devout about their faith, but they were each adamant about getting married in their own house of worship. Ziva's father insisted they be married by a rabbi, and Tony knew that many of his strict, older Italian Catholic relatives would never dream of their little Tony getting married anywhere but a Catholic church. In the end, however, they reached an agreement that made both families happy.

After taking a shower and eating breakfast, it was now 0800, and time for Ziva to get her hair done. After an hour and a half of hair, it took another forty five minutes for her make up to be done. It would have taken only half an hour, but after Ziva saw her make up the first time, she thought it was way too over done, and had insisted on starting over. Now, her make up was much more natural, and looked more like the Ziva everyone knew.

At 1030, Ziva decided to get into her dress, with the help of Abby and Jenny. After that, the florist arrived with the bouquets, and the photographer had also shown up to take some pre-wedding pictures. By the time everyone was ready to leave, it was 1115, and Ziva was actually glad they started at 0800.

Tony, McGee, and Gibbs arrived at the church the same time Ziva and the girls were leaving. Sarah was already there with AJ, so she handed him over to Tony. AJ was wearing a mini version of the tux his father was wearing, and had already been fed and burped, so there was no chance for him to ruin his or anyone else's outfit.

Since Ziva's father wasn't able to attend the ceremony, Gibbs had the pleasure of walking Ziva down the aisle, so he wished Tony luck and went to wait for her. In her eyes, he was as much of a father as her biological father, and she knew he felt the same way. He had accepted her offer sincerely, and was completely honored that she thought that highly of him.

Ducky was also waiting for them at the church. He was going to be watching AJ during the ceremony. AJ was quite smitten with his Uncle Ducky, and whenever he was around, he was always well behaved and never cried.

"Ah, Anthony, my young lad. I never thought I would see the day that you would settle down and get married. But Ziva is a good woman, I'm sure she will keep you in line," he said as he gave Tony a pat on the back.

"Thanks, Ducky," Tony said, and then everyone in the church was told to sit as the ceremony was starting soon. Tony stood on the bottom step in front of the altar, and under the _chupah_, with McGee by his side, and the priest and rabbi on the step above them.

The first to walk down the aisle was Jenny. Her bridesmaid dress was chiffon and a deep apple color, with satin beaded straps that came down into a v-neck. It gathered slightly at the bust, and flowed down to her knees. Her red hair, which had grown past her shoulders, was in an elaborate up-do, with a few curls framing her face. Her bouquet had red and white roses in it, to match her dress.

Following Jenny was Abby. She had a matching dress, and Tony had to take a double take to make sure it was actually Abby, the resident Goth he had never seen in anything other than black. Her hair was in loose pigtails under her ears, and her hair was curled loosely. However, instead of white and red roses, she had black and red roses in her bouquet.

Finally, the wedding march began playing, and the church doors opened for Ziva to enter. When she walked through the doors, on Gibbs' arm, Tony felt his heart stop. She was wearing a long white dress that flowed down to the floor, hugging her body, until it ended in a sweep train. The white contrasted with her olive skin, making her look even more beautiful. It was strapless, with a delicate jewel accent directly under the bust. Her hair was in elegant curls, the way Tony liked it, and was half up, half down. Her veil went down her back, and was attacked to a diamond tiara at the top of her head. She looked absolutely stunning. Tony was speechless when she was at the altar with him; all he could say was "wow."

As soon as the ceremony started, Tony snapped out of his staring trance. They did the traditional lighting of the unity candle and reciting of the _Sheva Brachot_, or Seven Blessings. When it came time for their vows, they chose the traditional wedding vows. Tony spoke first.

"I, Anthony Demario DiNozzo, take you, Ziva Ismaela David, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part."

As Tony said his vows, he felt tears pricking at his eyes. He smiled at her after he was done reciting them, and she smiled back with a twinkle in her eyes.

Ziva never broke eye contact with Tony as she said her vows. "I, Ziva Ismaela David, take you, Anthony Demario DiNozzo, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part."

Tony had his signature mega-watt DiNozzo smile after Ziva said her vows. She responded with a small smirk that was tugging at her lips. Tony's bright green eyes hadn't left Ziva's sparkling dark brown ones since he had started his vows.

The priest spoke up. "It is now time for the ring ceremony. Anthony, please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Tony repeated the priest's words. "With this ring, I thee wed." He then slipped the gold wedding band onto Ziva's finger.

Then the rabbi repeated the priest's words. "Ziva, it is now your turn. Please repeat, with this ring, I thee wed."

Ziva also said the same words. "With this ring, I thee wed," and she put Tony's matching band onto his ring finger. Her hands were shaking the entire time, and she let the smile she had been holding in show.

After the ring ceremony, the rabbi read the _ketubah_, the Jewish wedding contract. When he was finished, the priest spoke up again.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Tony swept his arm around Ziva's waist and dipped her to give her an elaborate kiss. The guests clapped and cheered, and a few even whistled. After the kiss, Tony broke the glass with his foot, and everyone yelled _"Mazel Tov!"_ in congratulations.

After the ceremony, while guests where on their way to the reception site, Ziva, Tony, and the rest of the wedding party stayed at the church for a while longer to take pictures. Pictures were taken of just Tony, just Ziva, Tony and Ziva together, the bridesmaids, groomsmen, and the entire wedding party together. The best photographs were the candid ones, such as Abby, Ziva, and Jenny posing like the Spice Girls when they both thought the photographer wasn't looking. To this day, that picture still hung in Jenny's office, and also in Abby's lab and on the wall of the bullpen near Ziva's desk.

However, the picture that everyone agreed was the most excellent was the one of Ziva, Tony, and AJ as a family. They were outside the church, in front of some flowers that were on the steps. Ziva was holding AJ, and Tony one arm around her waist, the other hand over one of Ziva's grasping AJ. They were looking at each other, with dazzling smiles, and AJ had been giggling at something Auntie Abby was doing. That picture was on both of their desks, and hanging in their house, along with other family and team photos.

After the pictures were taken, the group made their way to the reception site. It was in the ballroom at the Hilton in Washington D.C. There were crystal chandeliers hanging form the ceiling, illuminating the room. There were only five tables, with each sitting eight people each, as it was a small ceremony. The tables were round, with white table cloths on them. In the center of each table were bouquets of red and white roses, matching the bouquets of the bridesmaids and Ziva. At the front of the room, there was a long head table, where the wedding party would sit.

After McGee and Abby had given their speeches, the DJ announced it was time for Ziva and Tony's first dance as man and wife. Tony took Ziva's hand, and led her out to the middle of the dance floor, and the song began to play.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

Tony had one hand on Ziva's waist, the other holding her hand. She had her other hand on his shoulder. She had her head resting on his shoulder.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

They began spinning around the dance floor, all eyes on them in this moment. Tony took the hand that he was grasping, put it over Ziva's head, and spun her around. He then brought her back, her head once again resting on his shoulder.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

They were swaying back and forth, on time with the music. To everyone watching, they looked so right together, like their bodies fit into each other's perfectly.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

Tony bent his head to kiss Ziva on her temple, and rested his head on hers. He held her tighter, and they moved closer together.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

Tony started singing along with the lyrics faintly. Ziva looked up, and gazed into his eyes and he continued to serenade her. She began humming the melody with him.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

By the end of the song, Ziva was singing along with Tony, in perfect harmony. They were lost in their own little world, and barely realized that the song had ended, and other couples had joined them on the dance floor.

All of the guests had a great time. Much to Abby's delight, she had caught the bouquet when Ziva had tossed it. To everyone's surprise, McGee had won the garter toss. He blushed bright red when he found out that Abby had won the bouquet toss, but Abby had been thrilled.

During the cake cutting, Ziva had taken a huge handful of cake and shoved it in Tony's face when he wasn't looking. Tony did the same to her, but they each kissed the cake off of each other.

Throughout the reception, everyone argued about who would be the next to hold or dance with AJ. Everyone loved the little boy, and thought he was utterly adorable in his little black tux. After a while, Ziva decided she would hold him for the rest of the night, and had danced with him and Tony for the rest of the night.

At the end of the reception, after saying goodbye to all of their guests, Tony and Ziva made their way to the honeymoon suite they were staying in for the night. They could barely keep their hands off each other in the elevator on the way up to the room. When they were directly in front of the door, Tony paused for a moment to pick Ziva up.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Ziva asked.

"It's a tradition. The groom has to carry the bride over the threshold their first night," he replied, and then proceeded to pick her up, and carry her into the room. He slammed the door shut behind him, and giggling could be heard down the hall. They proclaimed there love to each other many times that night, seeing as Abby would be babysitting AJ for the night.

"Tony?" Ziva asked after one of their many times of love making, while she rested her head on his chest. She was tracing patterns on his chest with her fingers.

"Yes, my lovely bride?" Tony was running his fingers through her luscious curls.

"I want another baby," she said, and Tony smiled widely.

"Well then, we better do something about that, shouldn't we?" he said as he flipped her over and started kissing her._  
_

**Wow, this chapter is twice as long as any other chapter I've written. But there was a lot to write, with the conversation with Daddy David, the wedding, and everything. I hope you all like it. Under this note are translations for all the foreign words used in this chapter. I'm glad I got to add so many foreign words, it makes me happy. Also, I know that Eli David may seem a bit OOC, but in my personal opinion, I think he may not be a complete jerk when he finds out he's gonna be a grandfather. Thanks for reading, and please review (:**

**Nonna/Nonna – grandfather/mother (Italian)**

**Bisnonnos – great grandparents (Italian)**

**Zaide – grandfather (Hebrew)**

**Boker tov – good morning **

**Bat – daughter **

**Betulah – unmarried woman **

**Bevakasha – you're welcome **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Genoa, Italy_

"Wow, Tony, you were right. This place is amazingly beautiful."

It was the last of five days that Tony and Ziva had spent in Genoa, Italy. They stayed at a local hotel, the Locanda di Palazzo Cicala. It is in the very heart of the city, and a short walk from the Old Harbor. They had spent four days in the city. All four days had been full of sightseeing, Italian food and wine, and a lot of sex. On the fifth and last day, which was today, they were going to visit Tony's grandparents at their house, just outside of the city.

They had just arrived at Tony's grandparent's estate, about half an hour from the heart of Genoa. It was a large villa with brick walls. It was two stories high, with large windows throughout. They went up the small staircase, which led to the front door, and Tony knocked.

"I know. I'm just warning you, my grandparents are stereotypical Italian. Like, loud, obnoxious, and hug everyone. So be prepared," Tony said, and right after the door opened.

When the door opened, it revealed a short, old lady. She looked to be about eighty-five, with short grey hair. "Ah, _il mio bambino_ Anthony. How have you been? It has been so long."

"Yes it has been, Nonna," he said as she hugged him.

She then grabbed both his cheeks, and kissed him on both of them. She then made her way to Ziva to hug her. "And who is this lovely young lady and beautiful baby?" she asked as she kissed both of her cheeks as well, and then kissed AJ on the forehead.

"Where's Nonno? I'll introduce you all at once," he said as he led Ziva and AJ into their house.

"I shall get him. Make yourselves comfortable," she said as she walked away, in search of Tony's grandfather.

Ziva, Tony, and AJ sat down on the couch in the front living room. A few minutes later, Tony's grandmother came back, followed by his grandfather, Ziva presumed.

Tony started the introductions. "Nonno, Nonna, this is my wife, Ziva David, well now Ziva DiNozzo, and our son, Anthony Caleb DiNozzo, Jr. Or AJ, for short. Ziva, this is my nonno, Antonio DiNozzo, and my nonna, Vita DiNozzo."

"I see where Tony gets his name from. It is a pleasure to meet you, _signore e signora DiNozzo_," Ziva said, in what sounded like a fluent Italian accent.

"Oh, just call us Antonio and Vita. And AJ is such a _bel bambino_. May I hold him?" asked Vita.

"Of course you can," Ziva said as she passed AJ to Vita.

"You are just lovely, aren't you _mio caro_," Vita cooed to AJ as she bounced him on her lap.

Antonio spoke up for the first time since he had entered the room. "So, Ziva, Anthony here tells us that aren't originally from America. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is. I grew up in Israel, and I have only been in America for about five years," Ziva replied to Antonio, as Tony and Vita spoke to each other in Italian.

"I see. And your father is director of Mossad?" he asked in accented English.

"Yes. My father is Mossad Director Eli David. He recruited me at a young age to join Mossad and work along with him." They had both lapped into a comfortable silence, when Vita addressed Ziva again.

"Ziva, it is a shame that you couldn't visit Anthony's mother's parents in Syracuse, down in Sicily."

Tony looked visible upset at the mention of his mother's family. He had never told her much about her side of the family, only that they had died many years ago. "Nonna, not now. I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Anthony, she is your wife. She has a right to know about your family. Ziva, would you like to know about them, and how Tony's mother and father met?" asked Vita. Ziva was torn between wanting to know more about his family or just waiting for Tony to bring it up.

Ziva looked to Tony for the answer. He nodded his head slightly in approval.

"Yes, I would like to know," she answered.

"You see, Ziva, Antonio and I used to vacation in Syracuse every summer. We started going there after Camilla, our youngest daughter and Anthony's aunt was born. Marco, that's Tony's father, was four and Gino, Anthony's uncle, was three. We were great friends with a family that lived there, the Camporas. Demario and Maria, that's Anthony's other grandparents, had Paolo, another uncle of Anthony's and Anna, who was the same age as Marco. Marco and Anna would spend every summer together, and became best friends. Well, one summer, when they were eighteen, Marco and Anna began to see each other in a new light, you would say, and fell in love. Two years later they got married and moved to America, where they had our Anthony here and Anne Marie, his sister."

Ziva was taken aback for a moment. "Tony, you never told me you had a sister." Ziva was shocked that Tony wouldn't tell her something as big as that.

"She died in the car accident, with my mom," Tony said quietly. Ziva saw the hurt in his eyes from talking about his family, and gently squeezed his hand that she was holding. They communicated silently through their eyes, Ziva saying she was sorry, and Tony thanking her for being there.

"Oh Anthony, I'm so sorry _mio caro_. I know that you are still upset about their death," Vita said as she came over to hug Tony.

"Its okay, Nonna. It's one of those things that I don't think I'll ever get over," Tony said as he hugged her back.

Vita left for the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. AJ had fallen asleep in Ziva's arms, and she was gently rocking him. The group sat in silence for a few minutes before Antonio spoke up again. "So Anthony, how is your father doing?" Tony knew his Nonno would ask about his father, but had been dreading it none the less.

Tony thought for a moment before answering carefully. "Um, he's alright, I guess. I, um, haven't talked to him in a while though."

Antonio was visibly upset by this. "Anthony, why do you never talk to your father? What has happened that caused this rift between you two?"

Ziva realized that Tony's grandparents must not know what Tony's father had done to him. His father didn't even know about AJ, and wasn't invited to the wedding. Even if he had been invited, he most likely wouldn't have gone. "We don't have the best relationship, Nonno, you know that," Tony said through gritted teeth.

There was a tension filled silence, until Vita returned into the living room to announce that dinner was ready. They ate, sharing more stories about Tony's childhood and learning more about Ziva. Tony and Ziva soon retired to the guest room and fell asleep, with AJ lying between them.

Tony, Ziva, and AJ woke early the next morning, and had to leave soon to make their flight to Tel Aviv.

Vita had been holding AJ all morning so Ziva and Tony could get ready to leave. She gave him to Ziva before hugging her.

"_Ciao, bellos_. It was so nice to meet you Ziva. Take care, _mia cara_," she said as she kissed both cheeks.

"The pleasure was all mine, Vita. Thank you for letting us stay in your beautiful home. Ciao, Vita and Antonio," she said as she kissed her cheeks back, and then hugged Antonio goodbye also.

"Oh Anthony, I'll miss you _il mio bambino_. Make sure you take good care of Ziva and _il suo bel ragazzo_," Vita said, then kissed AJ on the forehead.

"I'll miss you too Nonna, and you Nonno. _Grazie_."

After saying their goodbyes, Ziva, Tony, and AJ made their way to the airport, and boarded their flight to Tel Aviv to see Ziva's father.

------

_Tel Aviv, Israel_

After their flight landed in Tel Aviv, Ziva, Tony, and AJ made their way to Mossad headquarters to meet with Ziva's father. It was currently 1700, Israel time, so they decided they would wait for him and go to the penthouse together. They had planned on staying in a hotel, but Eli had insisted that they stay in one of the penthouses he owned throughout the city. After passing through security, they were waiting outside of his office. AJ had been fussy that day, so Tony was gently bouncing him on his lap, trying to calm him down. Whenever AJ was fussy, Tony always had a way of quieting him.

"Officer David, your father will see you all now," Eli's secretary said after hanging up the phone. Tony visibly gulped, as this was the first time he would meet Director David in person.

"_Toda_. And actually, it is Officer DiNozzo now," Ziva said as their family walked into his office. She smiled lightly at the secretary, who looked shocked that Ziva was married, and to an American of all people.

The office was exactly what Tony had expected it to be. There was an Israeli flag in one corner of the room, behind the large mahogany desk that the director sat at. He sat in a large, matching mahogany chair, and currently had his back turned to the door so he would look out the windows, at the Tel Aviv skyline. On his desk was a picture of three young children, two girls and a boy. Tony assumed the two girls to be Ziva and Tali, but he had not the slightest idea on who the boy could be. He thought it may be Ari, but he couldn't tell for sure.

Eli turned around when he heard the door to his office open. "Ah, Zivaleh, _erev tov_," Eli said as he got up from his desk to hug his daughter.

"Shalom, aba. I am sure that you know Tony," Ziva said as she turned towards Tony and AJ.

"Yes, shalom Agent DiNozzo. It is nice to finally meet you in person," Eli said as he extended his hand to Tony.

"Shalom, Director David, the same to you. And you can just call me Anthony, or Tony if you would like. I think we are passed being that formal," Tony said as he shook Eli's hand.

"Okay, Anthony. And this must be my grandson. My, he is as handsome as you said he was," Eli said as he gazed at AJ. "Ziva, do you mind if I hold him?" he asked.

"No, not at all." Tony passed AJ to Eli before Ziva continued talking. "His name is Anthony Caleb DiNozzo, Jr., or AJ for short," she said.

"Anthony, after his father I presume?" Both Ziva and Tony nodded their heads in agreement. "And Caleb, a nice Hebrew name from the Torah. A very beautiful, strong name. I am sure he will be able to live up the expectations of his name. When is his birthday?"

"December 1, 2009, he's six months old. He was born two weeks early, but he's a perfectly healthy baby boy," Tony said. He was still uncomfortable around Eli, him being the Director of Mossad and his wife's father. He could have him dead five minutes after issuing the command if he did something to hurt Ziva, or anything else he found to be wrong.

Eli seemed to sense that Tony was ill at ease around him. "Anthony, you seem a bit uncomfortable here. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, everything is fine, Director. It's just, meeting the in-laws and all. It's a bit nerve racking," Tony said.

"Do not worry, Anthony. I am not going to kill you," Eli chuckled. Ziva and Tony both laughed in response.

After some more small talk so Eli and Tony could get to know each other more, Eli addressed Ziva. "Zivaleh, it is a shame your mother is not alive to see her first grandchild," Eli said.

Ziva's eyes visibly darkened, and Tony could tell that she was upset. Her mother had always been a touchy subject for her. She had never told Tony much about her mother, except that she had died when Ziva was eighteen, almost twelve years ago. "She would have loved AJ," Ziva replied quietly. Tony took hold of her hand and stroked her knuckles with his thumb comfortingly.

After falling into an uncomfortable silence, Ziva, Tony, and Eli left Mossad headquarters, and made their way to the penthouse Ziva and Tony would be staying in for the duration of their trip.

The next three days were spent around Tel Aviv. Ziva had shown Tony many landmarks in the city, including the Rubin Museum and Independence Hall. Since Galilee and the Dead Sea were only a two hour driving distance away, they spend their second day there, learning more about the history of each place. On their third day, they had taken a day trip to Jerusalem. Both Ziva and Tony had enjoyed learning more about the Holy City, since it was a holy place for both Jews and Catholics.

On their last day in Israel, Ziva took Tony to the place she had grown up in. It was on the outer edge of Tel Aviv. When they arrived at the house, Tony was shocked at what he saw. He had always thought that Ziva had grown up in a large mansion, considering her father was the director of Mossad and all. However, he was surprised at where she had grown up. It was a modest apartment building, three stories high and white. There were stairs leading up to the entrance, and each floor had a small balcony outside the window.

Across the street from the building was a park where many young children were playing. There was an old swing set, and sandbox, and a slide, and an open field where the children were playing soccer or tag. Tony sat AJ down in the sandbox so he could play with the other kids, and joined Ziva on a bench about five feet away. They had been sitting, holding hands and watching AJ in comfortable silence, when Ziva finally spoke up.

"I used to come here every day when I was a child. My mother, Eliya, would take me and Tali here after lunch, while our father was working. Then when I turned ten, I never went, not even with Tali. I always said I was too old and mature to go to a park with my baby sister, who was three years younger than me. I was too 'cool,' as you would say, to be seen with her," she said.

"I was the same way with Anne Marie. She was two years younger than me and looked up to me so much. I was one of those boys who ignored his little sister," Tony said somberly.

"Now I wish I had not done that. After she died, I thought it was my fault because I was not with her at the time. We got closer as we got older, but on the day she died, we had gotten into a fight. Ima had just died six months before, after a long battle with illness, and Tali had been acting out ever since. She was always closer with Ima, while I was closer with our father. She stormed out of the house to go to Mossad and see our father, and I never saw her again." A single tear escaped her eyes, and Tony brought his free hand up to wipe it away.

Ziva paused for a moment to collect herself before talking again. "It was a hard year for me. A month before I turned nineteen, Ima died. The doctors said that she had been battling with cancer for a long time, almost two years, before she passed. Then six months later, Tali died in the bombing. I had conflicting thoughts on whether or not I wanted to join Mossad. I was already in the _Tzahal_, or Israel Defense Force as you know it, but both my father and Tali wanted me to join and work with them. After Tali's death, and finding out Hamas was responsible, I felt that I had a duty to stop them, so I joined Mossad." By now, the tears were flowing freely, and Tony put his arm around her to comfort her. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, honey," he said in a calming voice. "I know what you must've felt like."

"You do?" she asked, all of her tears gone.

"Yeah. I was only nine when my mom and sister got into the accident. I always ignored her when we were at school, but I was actually really close to her at home. Then one day, my dad came into my room and told me they weren't coming home, that they were dead." His voice shook as he talked, and he felt as if he was going to cry.

Ziva leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It is alright to cry. I will not see you as any less of a man," she said.

"I'm alright now, I just needed to talk about it," he said.

They looked at each other for a moment before Ziva spoke again. "I am glad that I joined Mossad. I got revenge for Tali's death, and brought down many other terrorists than could have caused much harm. Also, if I had not joined, I would have never worked for NCIS, and I would have never met you."

They smiled at each other before they heard AJ fussing over something. Tony picked him up and started tickling him until he started laughing.

As a family, they made their way back to the penthouse to pack for their flight back to D.C. They packed, then made their way to Mossad to say goodbye to Eli. After leaving Mossad, they went to the airport and boarded their plane home.

**First off, according to Liat1989, in Israel December 31****st**** is celebrated, but the next day isn't a public holiday. I did not know that before, thanks for correcting me. I'm sorry I put wrong information in here ): Secondly, thank you all again for the reviews. The next chapter is the last one (I know, how sad), and I am currently at 90 reviews. I hope to get 100 by the end of the story, and I know you can make that happen. **

**I should be updating within the next day or two, by Saturday at the latest. Thanks for reading, and please review (:**

**Il mio bambino – my little boy**

**Bel – beautiful**

**Mio caro – my dear**

**Il suo bel ragazzo – your beautiful boy**

**Grazie – thank you**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Seven years later_

"Anthony Caleb DiNozzo Jr. and Anthony Demario DiNozzo, get your butt's down here now!" Ziva DiNozzo yelled up the stairs of their house when she heard a loud thumping followed by a scream from upstairs.

"Ima, what did I do? She's the one who hit me," AJ wined from atop the staircase.

"Stop bugging Riana, you know she will hit you. And Tony, you should know better than to join in," Ziva said.

A year after their wedding, Ziva gave birth again in June. This time it was a healthy baby girl, named Mariana Eliya DiNozzo. She is named after Tony's grandmother and mother, Maria and Anna, and the middle name Eliya after Ziva's mother. After her birth, Ziva and Tony discovered that their apartment was too small for all four of them. Shortly after, they moved into a house in Georgetown, about twenty minutes from the naval yard, especially with Ziva's driving. The house was two stories tall with white paint and blue shutters.

The next year, in July, Ziva and Tony welcomed another baby, a girl names Vitalia Caitlin DiNozzo. She was due in August, but was born a month premature. Ziva had gone into labor, but when the doctors saw that the cord had become wrapped around Vitalia's neck, they performed an emergency C-section. Her heart had stopped once during birth, and Tony was freaking out the entire time. But Vitalia survived all of that, and is now a healthy five year old. While pregnant, Ziva and Tony kept arguing over what to name her. Ziva wanted to name her Talia, after her sister, but Tony wanted to name her Vita, after his Nonna. But when she was born, they chose to combine the names to form Vitalia, which means "full of life" in Italian. They thought the name was perfectly fitting, considering what she had been through so far in her short life.

After the birth of each child, Ziva and Tony would bring the kids to Tel Aviv to visit their zaide David. Sadly, Tony's Nonno and Nonna had passed away a year after AJ was born, so Mariana and Vitalia never got to meet them.

Now, eight years after everything had started, the entire family was living together happily. AJ was now eight, and was exactly like his father. His hair had lightened since his birth, and was curly and light brown. He had green eyes that were the exact shade as his father's. He had Ziva's tanned skin, and Tony's facial features. He was always hungry, like his father. Two years ago, he had started playing pee-wee league football, and Tony could not have been more proud in him.

Six year old Mariana, or "Riana" as everyone called her, is a spitting image of her mother. She has long, dark curly hair that falls halfway down her back. She has dark brown eyes, olive skin and a younger version of Ziva's face. When looking at a picture of her and a picture of Ziva at her age, they look so much alike you can't tell them apart. Riana has the same attitude as her mother also. She started karate a year ago, and is already an orange belt. In addition, she doesn't back down from anyone and stands up for herself and her family. In a lack for words, she is a tomboy. This year in first grade, she got sent down to the office for beating up a boy in her class, Mark. When the principal asked her why she beat him up, Riana said that he told her she threw like a girl. Tony shook his head, while Ziva chuckled slightly. She had asked her mom and dad if she could play football with AJ, but they refused. They said she could play soccer instead, so she is starting that in the fall.

Five year old Vitalia, or "Lia," is an even mix of both Tony and Ziva. She has wavy, brown hair and the same green eyes as Tony and AJ. She also has Ziva's tanned skin, like all of the other kids, and her mouth. She had Tony's nose and eye shape. She was a complete girly-girl, and nobody knew where that came from. She loves pink and playing with dolls, and just started ballet this year. While Riana was closer to Ziva, and AJ was close with both his parents, Lia was completely Tony's little princess.

"But Ima," AJ started, but was cut off by Ziva.

"Do not 'But Ima,' me AJ, I heard you instigating her, saying 'hit me, you won't do it, you're a girl.'"

"But she still shouldn't really hit me," he wined.

"And that is why you are both getting fifteen minute time outs. Now both of you go to your own rooms," Ziva said.

Riana cried when she got punished. "Ima, why am I getting in trouble too? He started it," she said as she pointed at AJ.

"I know he started it _tateleh_, but you should not have hit him," Ziva said. "Now come on, get to your rooms. Hurry up." AJ and Riana scurried up the stairs, and Ziva and Tony heard two doors slam.

"Sweet cheeks, don't you think you were a little hard on them," Tony said as he wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist.

"I think I was fair, my little hairy butt. He started it, and she hit him. Violence is not acceptable, and he should not have been making fun of her," Ziva said. "And they know not to cross me when I am pregnant." She rubbed her seven month pregnant belly subconsciously.

They were expecting another baby, a boy who they would name Daniel Elijah DiNozzo. Ziva had suggested Marcus, but Tony refused. He said it was too close to his father's name, Marco, and he didn't want his kids "to have anything to do with that sick bastard," in his own words.

The first sign that told Ziva was pregnant would be her cravings for either cookies and cream ice cream or pickles. When Ziva was pregnant with Lia, Tony actually noticed her cravings first, as Ziva hadn't thought anything odd about them. When she started getting morning sickness, they took the pregnancy test, and found they were expecting again.

A few minutes later, Ziva and Tony were sitting on the couch, watching the news. They soon heard the front door open, and saw a little girl running up to them. "Daddy, daddy, where are you?" Lia said as she ran around the downstairs of the house.

"I'm in the living room with Ima, princess," he said as Lia rushed into the living room.

"Daddy, Ima, I missed you!" she yelled as she ran to Ziva and Tony, hugging them each.

"We missed you too, princess. How was shopping with Auntie Abby?" Ziva asked as Lia sat on Tony's lap.

"It was great! We went to the mall, and I got a new tu-tu for ballet. It's pink and it has sparkles on it and it's so pretty." Lia rambled on for a few more minutes before she was out of breath.

"Did you remember to thank Abby?" Tony asked when Lia was done talking.

"Yes I did, I'm a good girl," Lia said, beaming with pride because she remembered to say thank you.

"Yes you are little princess," Tony said as he picked her up and swung her around. He then put her on the couch, and tag-teamed with Ziva to tickle attack her.

Although Ziva was currently on maternity leave, she and Tony both still worked for NCIS. There was a day care center for children whose parents worked at NCIS, so all three kids went there until they were old enough for school. However, both Ziva and Tony had cut back on their hours. They would arrive at 0800, after dropping off the kids at school, and leave at 1730, unless there was a tough case. Ziva would leave at 1430 to pick the kids up from school and take them to NCIS, where they would either stay in the bullpen with their Uncle Timmy or Uncle Gibbs, the director's office with Auntie Jenny or in the lab with Auntie Abby. They would see Uncle Ducky throughout the day, because Ziva and Tony didn't want the kids going down to autopsy just yet.

Ziva always made sure the kids were home by 1830, even if that meant leaving work and Tony when there was a tough case that went late. Tony would get a ride home from McGee or Ducky when he stayed late, since they drove to work together.

When Ziva and Tony returned from their honeymoon, Ziva surprised Tony by showing him the papers that would legally change her last name from David to DiNozzo. While in Israel, Ziva had completed the paperwork at Mossad to change her from Officer Ziva David to Officer Ziva DiNozzo without Tony knowing. She had to fill out the forms in both countries, because she was both an Israeli and American citizen now. Tony had been shocked that she would legally change her name. He thought she would hyphenate it, or keep her name David at work. Now on Gibbs' team there was Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and Mossad Officer Ziva DiNozzo. It could be a bit confusing at times, especially when Gibbs would call out for "DiNozzo," and both would reply. After a while he had decided to keep calling Tony "DiNozzo," since he had ever since he had been on the team, and would call Ziva "Ziva" or "Officer DiNozzo," to stop the confusion.

"Ima, where are AJ and Ri-Ri?" asked Lia. She hadn't been able to say Riana until recently, so she was still getting used to calling her Riana instead of Ri-Ri.

"They are up in time out. They should be down any minute now." As if they heard Ziva, AJ and Riana came running down the stairs, still fighting about something.

"Shut up Riana, you hit like a girl," AJ taunted.

"Don't make me show you again how hard I hit," Riana threatened as they entered the living room to join Ziva, Tony, and Lia.

"Anthony Caleb and Mariana Eliya, you just got out of time out, do not make me put you there again," Ziva said sternly when they were standing in front of her. "Now apologize."

They both mumbled "sorry," and then stuck their tongues out at each other before.

"Now go get ready. We have to leave in ten minutes for football and soccer practice," Tony said, and then both children ran back to their rooms to get ready.

After AJ and Riana finished getting ready, all five of them packed into their mini van and headed towards the field where both football and soccer practice was being held. After Riana, Ziva and Tony both decided that they needed a bigger car, like a mini van, to cart their kids around everywhere. However, neither wanted to trade in their own car to get it. In the end, Ziva had given up her mini, and Tony got to keep his mustang. This way they could take that when they went out just the two of them instead of the van.

"Daddy, can I do cheerleading next year? I can cheer for AJ's team," Lia said from the backseat on the way to practice.

"No way, I don't want the baby cheering at my games," AJ complained.

"I may be a baby but at least I'm not ugly," Lia spat back.

"Anthony Caleb, Vitalia Caitlin, stop arguing now," Tony said to calm them down. Whenever their parents used their middle names, the kids knew they needed to stop whatever they were doing to make them mad.

"But he called me a baby," Lia said.

"But she called me ugly," AJ said simultaneously.

"And I don't care, you shouldn't fight." Both kids sighed before Tony continued. "Princess, you can do whatever you want, and you aren't a baby. And little guy, you aren't ugly so don't listen to her."

In a year, Ziva would have the option of retiring from Mossad. She decided that she would retire, so there was no chance of her getting called back to Israel. After her retirement, she could either get a desk job at the Israeli Embassy or become NCIS Special Agent Ziva DiNozzo, instead of Liaison Officer Ziva DiNozzo. She had made her decision, but had kept it a secret from everyone until she knew it was the right time to tell them. She decided that that night at dinner was when she was going to tell them.

After AJ and Riana finished their respective practices, the DiNozzo's went home and sat down for dinner. "Family, I have an announcement to make," Ziva said when everyone had settled down.

"Are we finally getting a puppy?" Riana asked excitedly.

Ziva and Tony chuckled before she continued. "No, Riana, we are not getting a puppy just yet. After much thinking, and input from many sources," Ziva said as she shot a glare at Tony, who simply smiled sheepishly, "I have decided what I am going to do after I retire from Mossad next year."

She paused for a moment, and when she didn't continue Tony was confused. "Well, are you gonna tell us or not?" he asked.

"I paused for dramatic effect, as you would say. I have decided that I am going to work at the Israeli Embassy, not for NCIS." The kids just shrugged before returning to dinner.

After dinner, Ziva and Tony were in their bedroom as they continued the talk they had over dinner. "Now, I know that you are upset that I will not continue working with you Tony, but there are many reasons why I decided to leave NCIS. One, it is safer working for the Embassy than NCIS. I do not want something to happen that would leave our children without a mother. Also, at the Embassy, I have to be at work for 0800 and leave at 1700, meaning that I can be home with the kids longer instead of them being at NCIS. It is the best way."

Tony sighed. "Yeah I know, but I'm still going to miss working with you."

"I will miss working with you too. However, you are going to be getting your own team soon I heard, and we would not be able to work together anyways. You could not be my boss and my husband." Tony had been informed that after Gibbs retired, which would be in a few more years, Tony would take over as team leader, and according to NCIS policy, you cannot be on the same team as your husband or wife is he or she is the team leader.

"Now I'm gonna have to make fun of Probie all by myself. It's gonna be weird, 'cause we've worked together for more than ten years."

"He has been at NCIS for about fifteen years, I think he is no longer a probie," Ziva said. Tony simply shrugged before she continued. "But I feel as if I made the right decision," Tony had put his arm around her, and Ziva was snuggling into his embrace.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. How are we going to tell Gibbs though?" Tony asked. He was nervous about telling him that one of his best agents would no longer be working with him. "You know how much he hates training newbies," Tony said.

"We will cross that mountain when we get to it," Ziva said.

"Bride. We will cross that bride. You've been in America for almost fifteen years Ziva, come on!" Tony said jokingly, and Ziva slapped him in the chest.

They finished getting ready for bed, and were now lying down on the bed. Ziva's head was on Tony's chest, and he has his arm around her waist. "I love you, Daniel Elijah," he said as he rubbed his hand over Ziva's belly. "And I love you, Ziva DiNozzo."

"As I love you, Anthony DiNozzo," Ziva said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Here you go, this is the final chapter of **_**Casual**_**. I know, it's really sad ): But, I do have another idea for a story in my mind, so I'll start writing that soon if I have time. It is not a sequel to this, as this one is over completely. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Please remember to review; I would like to know what I can fix to make my next story better. Thank you (:**


End file.
